Lioness of Lore (Rewrite)
by Lopunnygal
Summary: This is a Rewrite of the original story. Have you ever wondered how the stories of Remnant got spread across the kingdoms? A whisper? A Song? Only the Relic of Knowledge knows for sure or does it? What if there was another who spread the tales of old throughout Remnant? This is the Lioness Of Lore. Wanna know more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A battlefield of White**

 _The darkened past can't be changed. But the future can be altered for a brighter tomorrow. - LopunnyGal._

The sun began to make its descent signaling that nightfall was approaching, the stars beginning to come into view as snowflakes began falling from the light ray clouds above dressing the pine trees and portions of the ground and rocks in white. As the icy flakes danced along the wind a petite young woman walked down a beaten dirt road, shivering and trying to huddle in her pastel pink and navy blue hoodie for warmth, as snow clung to her black skirt and bottoms of her sneakers. Suddenly a particularly strong but brief gust of wind pulled her hood down freeing her head slightly. Dark brown hair that transitioned into a creamy white towards the end resembling a lion's mane blew backwards as lioness ears that were a lighter shade of brown flicked down from the frigid cold now hitting the furry appendages. She continued to walk down the road trying to figure out how to get home when she stumbled upon an open lot with dozens upon dozens of white crosses, razed ground with weapons still laid it indicating the battle that took place here. The lion faunus looked over several of the cross shaped tombstones and saw that they belonged to warriors, soldiers though they were left unmarked and even huntsmen and women. She heard the sound of someone groaning and the soil shifting as though something was attempting to dig their way out. A blackened hand with white nails that looked more like claws broke through the dirt, followed by another one. The hands grabbed onto the weapon in front of them which happened to be a rifle and propped it upright, using the weapon to haul itself further from the soil revealing the rest of its form. It was a soldier dressed in tattered and torn army attire. Small white spines poked out from its wrists, neck and elbows, its jaw hung loosely and looked unhinged as a orangish red light glowed from its open maw, its face was covered with white plating that looked like a skull, its eyes glowing a deep shade of red almost crimson. Portions of its body were rotting away and bones were visible. On its head was a dark green helmet. He growled at the young woman and raised its rifle as he shuffled towards her slowly but was quickly gaining speed as it let out an ear piercing shriek. As soon as he screamed she lifted her arms as her thick silver bracelets began to morph and change around her hands taking on the shape of claws gauntlets. "Hand to Hand!" She grins and runs at him. The soldier raised his rifle with the intent of hitting her with the back of the weapon but was stopped by a metallic claw catching it.

"Bad boy." She kicks him away. The soldier growls at this and lets out another shriek as though calling for help before picking up a few rocks and throwing them at her. She breaks the rocks as more soldiers rise. "You know five against one isn't a fair fight but I'm up for a good challenge." She grins the claws morphing into a crossbow mode. With a cackle, lightning arcs from her gauntlet and into the first two enemies. Hitting them both square in the head as they fell to the ground and began to turn into black smoke. "Looks your heads are the weak spots. This is gonna be fun." She grins and aims for the next two firing more bolts of lighting at the two soldiers, shocking them momentarily before collapsing to the ground and disappearing.  
"And that takes care of those guys. Now to get home. I feel like my tail's turning to ice." She said with slight shiver. Though as the young woman was about to leave the small graveyard battlefield her lion ears perked up at the sound of the a low rumble coming from the back of the lot. A mace broke through the earth, followed by a low growling and a large armored hand rose from the gaping hole.

"HOLY COW HE WAS DEEP!" She exclaimed as the fallen warrior began climbing out of its grave. Its skin was the same black as the soldiers though he wore rather dirty and slightly rusted armor though its crest was visible. Poking out from its head were a pair of bull horns.

"Woah you're an oldie." The young woman said in awe before shaking her head trying to get focused.  
"Let's dance." The bull faunus paladin let out a roar as it charged her like well a raging bull as the lion eared faunus ran at him full force letting out a battle roar of her own, her crossbows now back to their original claw state, glowing with the lighting dust. Lightning shoots from the claws once he gets close.

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone it's Lopunnygal here. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new Lioness of Lore. There's an explanation on the original. Please read it as soon as you can because I will be deleting it on the 10th. The story now takes place in Volume 6. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Please Read, View and Enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- An Intresting train ride**

Crowds of humans and faunus alike walked through the bustling Mistral train station as everyone was hurrying to board their trains on time, grabbing a bite to eat or were leaving the station with family members who had come to visit. Amongst all of this craziness there was a young lion faunus girl who looked to be around thirteen sat down on one of the benches, scroll in hand waiting for her parents to get their train tickets. "So sis are you ready to come see me in Atlas?" A male voice asked catching the girl's attention as her gaze returned to her scroll. "You bet Frego. I can't wait to see you. It's been so long." She said with a smile, her tail swishing side to side with joy. On her scroll was the image of a young man in his twenties, his skin was fair and his eyes were a dark shade of purple though they were slightly covered by his long messy blonde hair that was in a ponytail, resting atop his head were a set of lion ears. He was dressed in a black button up dress shirt with a long sleeved purple tailcoat jacket though it was missing a sleeve. "I can't wait either." Frego smiled his lion ears twitching in amusement. "Hey Frego could you tell me about your latest adventure?" She asked, wondering what her older brother had been up to. "Hmmm that's a long one sis…" He said apologetically. "Aw come on. Please? Pretty please?" The lioness asked using her infamous cute kitten eyes. "Fineee." Frego groaned as he began recounting his latest mission in the snow mountains of Atlas where he encountered a large knight like grimm. "That was so cool! I wish I could have seen it or even gave you a hand then it would have been the best brother sister battle ever!" She cheered when she spied her parents leaving the ticket booth. "Oh! Mom and Dad are coming back! I gotta go big brother. I'll call you again later when I'm in Atlas." The lion eared girl said getting up from the bench. "Alrighty. Talk to you soon little sis. Bye." Frego said as the video call ended, the screen turning black. "There's my little cub!" A booming voice said with a hearty chuckle as Snowie suddenly was lifted into the air by her father. Rajah Raion otherwise known as the famous but retired huntsman Royal Raion. The man was about six feet tall in height with tanned skin much like his daughter's, his hair was dark brown along with his eyes. His clothes were a royal blue giving him a dignified appearance, swaying behind him was a lion's tail that matched his hair color. "Heyyy daddy…" She smiles hugging him. "So is my little girl ready to head to Atlas and see her brother?" He asked. "Yes!" She cheered, fist pumping the air, her purple eyes alight with excitement. "Such an excitable kitten." Her mother remarked, causing the father daughter duo to turn and see a woman with fair skin and long cream white hair that was styled in a simple low ponytail. She wore a simple marigold dress with a light gray jacket with her emblem which was a marigold flower. Her dark purple eyes were hidden behind a set of black spectacles and atop her head were a set of white lioness ears. "Mom just because I'm super excited doesn't mean I'm a kitten. I'm not 5 anymore." She pouted. "You'll always be MY Kitten.~" The white lioness known as Violet Raion said with a giggle causing the pint sized teenager to groan as Rajah set her down. "Alright kiddo let's get you to your train." The large lion faunus said with a grin as the three walked towards the conductor. "Hello there folks, My name is Quinn. Did you need help with anything?" A slightly older man with black hair that was starting to gray and navy blue eyes wearing conductor's uniform asked with a polite smile. "Yes we were hoping if one of your attendants could keep an eye on our daughter Snowla Raion." Violet explained. "Of course. Were more than happy to keep an eye on her and if you'd like I can personally watch over her." "Thank you." Rajah and Violet said grateful for watching over her youngest child. Quinn smiled at the couple as a voice over the intercom said that the train for Argus would be leaving in a few minutes. After saying her goodbyes to her parents Snowla boarded the train alongside conductor Quinn.

A few minutes later the train began making its journey to Argus, riding along the side of a mountain with a sea of trees on the other side of the locomotive as snowflakes flew down from the light gray skies above. Snowla put her small suitcase under her bed and smiled to herself as she left her room and walked down the hall. "Time to do some exploring." Opening the door the pint sized teen entered the first car which was the dining car. Several tables with booth style seats and white clothed tables sat on both sides of the car as people ate their meals, the scenery outside whizzing past. "Quite a fancy dining car." Snowla said as she walked through the dining car, eyeing some of the food the passengers had hungerly before opening the door to the second train car and closing it behind her. She was greeted by the sight of young and old people sitting down in comfy looking chairs reading a book, chatting, working on something with there scroll, making phone call or were fast asleep. But as Snowla walked through the passenger car she tripped over someone else's foot and the two came crashing down to the carpet covered ground in a heap.

"Are you alright there youngin?" A voice asked, Snowla looked rubbing her slightly sore bottom to see a old woman with tan skin and long white hair that was styled into a single braid using her cane which had a dark blue skull as the handle to stand herself up and offer a hand to the lion faunus. "Besides a sore behind I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you Miss." Snowla apologized taking the woman's hand and getting to her feet. "It's alright. Besides it will take much more than a tumble like that to keep me down." The old woman said with a chuckle. " My name is Maria Calavera. What's your name half pint?" "Snowla Raion. Nice to meet you Miss Maria and again I'm really sorry for bumping into you." She said apologetically. "No harm done little missy." Maria said when she noticed Snowla's eyes. "You have Royal Purple eyes?" "Yeah. I got them from my mom." The old woman nodded in understanding before asking. "Would you like to keep me company for a while?" Snowla thought for a moment as Maria took a seat in one of the empty chairs before the lion eared girl grabbed a seat beside the old woman smiling. "Sounds fun to me. And if you don't mind me asking why do you have those things on your eyes?" Snowla asked, staring curiously at Maria's high tech spectacles. "Allow me to answer that question with one of my own. What's the story with that little flute around your neck?" Maria countered with a wiry smile. Snowla smiled down at the silver and purple flute that hung around her neck. "My mom made this for me. Let's just say I can call my 'special' big brother for help with a simple melody." Snowla explained. After a while the pair were chatting as though they were grandmother and granddaughter, laughing and telling stories when suddenly the train car began to shake as panic filled screams followed. "That doesn't sound good." Maria said getting out of her seat. "What's going on?" Snowla asked as a group of teenagers she didn't know came into the car and told everyone to leave right away. Snowla got up and seeing the way the old lady had gone went after her to help her, wondering why she was heading in the wrong direction. "Miss Maria! Where are you going?!" Snowla called as she weaved through the crowd trying to catch up. Maria continued walking down the train. And Snowla continued chasing after the old woman until they had arrived at one of the train cars near the back. Maria walked into the caboose humming. "M-Maria. Why did you come all the way to the caboose." Snowla asked panted a little. She smiles at her. Suddenly the caboose derailed from the tracks alongside several other train cars and barreled down the side of the cliff and into the snow. Once things settled down Maria and Snowla walked out of the train to find a group of teenagers and a slightly older man.  
"I'm alive.' Maria said with a smile, causing everyone to turn to the pair with rather confused looks.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! :D Guess who's back with a brand new chapter! Me! I'm so glad all of you chose to stick around for chapter 2 of Lioness of Lore's rewrite. I'm so happy with how this turned out ^-^ I hope you all like the chapter. Please read, review and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Uncovering a forgotten fairy tale- Part One**

"Great. This is just great. We're stranded, were separated from a third of our party and we've gained a defenseless old lady, and a little kid, tagging along!" The blonde huntress said as she struggled to get her motorcycle out from the snow before the falling on her back as the motorcycle broke free of its icy imprisonment before falling over. "My name is Maria Calvaria. And I am not defenseless, I'm just a little hard of hearing and blind without my eyes… that are in desperate need of repair." Maria said and as if on cue she tapped on her metallic eyes causing them to open wide before returning to their squinted state. "Okay I see your point." She admitted as Maria walked off with a young tan skinned farm boy followed after her.  
"And my name is Snowla Raion and I'm not defenseless either!" Snowla said slightly annoyed at being called a little kid. "I have my own weapon and my semblance!" "Yang knock it off will ya? If we lose our cool now we'd only attract more grimm." A slightly older man with messy black hair and red cape said trying to calm the young woman. "Does it even matter? Apparently we've been attracting grimm since we left Haven." A black haired cat faunus dressed in white and black chimed in. "Oh and I could I forget about that? What happened to no more lies and half truths?" The blonde now known as Yang asked, turning her gaze to the farm boy who was ushering Maria. "Yeah. I think it's time we got an explanation." He said, when his once hazel eyes suddenly glowed gold for a brief moment.

"Ahem, Yes. Well… I did not lie to you." The farmhand said, his voice no longer sounding like that of a teen going through puberty but rather an older man. "Well you certainly didn't tell us everything about the relic." A white haired young woman said, sliding over to Yang, her gaze cold, a hand on her hip. "Please now isn't the time-" He began, only to be cut off. "No were way past that. I wanna know why your still not telling us everything." Yang demanded. A brief silence fell over everyone as the snow fell before the boy spoke. "It is true that the grimm are attracted to the relics, its faint but undeniable. I believe it has something to do with there origins but I'm not sure. Regardless I was afraid that making you all aware would add anxiety and negativity. Which would've attracted more Grimm. And it seemed like the better option to not tell you this at all." He explained. "You know I'm really getting tired of others choosing what's best for me." The white haired huntress said, rolling her eyes. "Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Professor Lionheart too?" Yang asked. "As a matter of fact Yes. I believed the kingdom of Mistral deserved better from the truth and I believed Lionheart deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service rather than that missteps he made during his final years." He explained, as they all walked through the snow. "Missteps? He literally betrayed us and worked for Salem!" Yang said. "What Lionheart did unforgivable I won't deny that. But does one lapse in judgement really snuff out all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You all may have meet Professor Lionheart but you haven't met the man he was before Salem found him." "Look were supposed to be in this together. You can trust us, we won't turn our backs on you." Yang said, gesturing to her teammates and uncle. "Do you really think Leo was the first? That he didn't say those exact words to me? I'm sorry but you have to understand that my behaviours are backed up by experience. I'm not saying I have reasons to doubt any of you or that you will betray me but I am saying the things that I do and the secrets I keep. The reason I…" He paused, looking around for a moment. "Where's… the relic?" He asked. "Right here." A new voice said softly, causing everyone to turn to the young huntress clad in red holding the relic. "It got scattered in the crash." A look of relief was on the farm boy's face as he extended his hand outwards. "Please hand it over." The red huntress stared at him for a moment as though debating on giving it to him. "So all those times you talked about having faith in humanity that was just for everyone else?" She asked, causing the young man to sigh. "I didn't mean to suggest that. Miss Rose the relic is a powerful item and I feel like it is my burden to carry." "But you said that it couldn't do anything right now." "Why does it matter who carries it?" The cat faunus asked. The farm hand was about to speak as he reached an arm out to the four when he froze in his tracks. "Oz?" The huntsman with red eyes asked, confused and concerned. "Hurry...He's trying to stop you." The farmhand said, his voice sounding like a normal teen again. "Stop her from what Oscar?" Yang asked. "He's afraid… you'll find out...what he's hiding..." He said straining his voice before collapsing to his hands and knees panting. "Her name… is Jinn. Say her name to summon her." The farm boy known as Oscar said as he fell into the snow. "Her...name?" Miss Rose asked, somewhat confused as the snow began to pick up around them. The red huntress looked at the lantern for a moment before saying its name as the snow surrounding the group stopped, frozen in midair. The lantern began to pulse with a blue glow before floating out of her hands and away from everyone, emitting a blue smoke that engulfed the lantern entirely before swirling around and taking the shape of a large woman with dark blue hair, her arms, legs, waist and neck were adorned with gold chains whilst her legs were covered with a blue mist, though her upper body remained bare as she stretched as though waking up. "Wonderful." She said with smile as everyone else stared completely dumbfounded and in awe. "Tell me what knowledge do you seek?" She asked, resting a hand underneath her chin. Maria checked to see of her eyes were working properly. "I am Jinn, a being created by the god of light to aid humanity in there quest for knowledge. I have been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. And your in luck as I am still able to answer-" Jinn started to say only to be cut off by the angry and slightly more mature voice. "That's enough!" he barked. "Two questions this era." She explained as once again silence took the words out from everyone's mouth. "Ah ha. It's a pleasure to see you again old man." Jinn said, folding her arms over her chest. "Ruby… please don't." Oscar begged. The older man with the cape started to say something to Ruby only for Yang and the white huntress to both get into a fighting stance, weapons drawn. "Do whatever you think is right kiddo." He said, arms raised in a submissive manner. "Jinn what is Ozpin hiding from us?" Ruby asked the woman. "Nooooo!" Oscar shouted as he ran towards the red huntress causing her to flinch as everything around the group turned white.

"Woah. My eyes are really busted." Maria said.

"What the actual what is going on?! Where am I?" Snowla asked freaking out a bit as hundreds, no millions of questions filled her mind as she looked around the white space. When her lion ears perked up at the sound of Jinn speaking alongside the same blue mist that helped replace the empty void with a dark brown cobblestone road that led to a large castle with a single tower, the grassy land surrounding it littered with weapons. "Once upon a time there stood a lone tower... that sheltered a lonely girl… named Salem." Snowla gasped at the beautiful blonde. Salem let out a soft sigh as she gazed longingly outside her window before returning to her vanity and sat down, before opening her palm releasing seven little wisps of magic that swirled about in a circle, each a different color, in the center were four orbs of energy.

"Salem was powerful in the ways of magic. But she desired one thing… Freedom. She lived in a time where kings and queens ruled the land and kingdoms were plentiful." The mist swept the tower's bedroom away and Snowla found herself outside again.  
"She was sealed away in a castle, waiting for a hero to free her. Many tried and failed, until one day a legendary hero came to face the challenges within the castle's walls. The people of the lands knew him...as Ozma." The scenery changed and they saw a dark brown haired, tanned, man running through the monsters. Battling many creatures with his jade scepter and his magic until he arrived at the top of the tower and burst through the large wooden door. Salem gasped as he came in, surprised that someone managed to get to her tower but smiled at her rescuer. "Together they escaped the fortress that kept Salem prisoner… And yet something bound the two of them together. Ozma had been ready to give his life for justice many times but now saw a woman who was worth saving it for and to Salem's surprise found her freedom not in escaping her tower and finally being in the outside world she had yearned for but rather in the eyes of the man who had saved her… The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures around the world and lived happily ever after…" The blue mist returned whisking Snowla away from the tower and was now standing in a small bedroom, Salem weeping at Ozma's bedside where the man lay gravely ill. "Or at least that's what should have been. Ozma the hero of legend fell ill and where all of the battles he had faced should have taken his life failed, a single sickness prevailed." Ozma's body disappeared as Salem continued to cry, holding the fallen knight's scepter in her hands. "The gods. Brothers of Light and Darkness, creation and destruction. Salem prayed that they would see the injustice that had befallen her love and make things right." Two orbs one of pure light and the other of pure darkness flew above Snowla's head briefly before coming down and meddling into one as the mist took her away. This time to the stairway that led to a large fountain, small gifts and offerings laid on the stone steps alongside golden leaves and a small alter. "The domain of Light was a revered place." Salem offered a bouquet of reddish pink flowers to the steps before walking up them. "It was here the elder brother lived beside his fountain of creation and life. And it was here where mankind would fall into ruin." Atop the large staircase stood a massive fountain with a tree with golden leaves. A sudden gentle wind blew in causing the leaves to blow towards the water as a light shone on the water, before a set of horns poked out from the clear waters revealing the god of light himself. He calmly walked across the water towards Salem, who fell to her knees begging the god to return her lover. The god of light understood the young woman's pain and loss but had to refuse her request knowing it would upset the balance that he and his younger brother had established. So, She went to the other brother. "The god of darkness, no one dared to enter his domain as men knew what monsters emerged from his blackened pools of malice. And so you must understand the dark lord's surprise when he found a lone woman kneeling before him. She told him of her plight, being careful to not mention his older brother. Believing she came to him first, and pleased by this, he said he'd grant the request. Outstretching his hand the god of darkness brought Ozma back to life, though the knight was rather frightened at this as he kept asking where he was and how he was alive. Soon the god of light arrived. And he was not pleased to find his younger brother had brought the fallen knight back to life, deeming that his brother was not creating at all, before outstretching a hand towards Ozma, as a orange light engulfed his body as he disappeared like leaves against a gentle breeze. Salem was distraught at this begging for Ozma to be returned to her. The god of darkness was angered by his elder brothers disrespect and brought the knight back a second time. The two brothers began to argue over the rules they made together, but as the god of darkness spoke his human form began to convulse and twitch in unnatural ways as he took on the shape of a large western dragon roaring in anger as several beowolves charged the god of light with the intent to strike him down. But the god of light put a stop to their attack, destroying them with a blast of pure light as he took on the form of a chinese dragon. He began to explain how he and his brother had their differences but had no intention of controlling his younger brother alongside of how Salem came to his domain first before seeking he god of darkness out. Realizing this the god of darkness apologized to his elder and turned his attention to Salem and Ozma before unleashing purple fire from his open jaws, engulfing the pair of them but Salem survived whilst her lover did not. The young woman was furious claiming that the brothers were monsters as she began to use lighting magic in a fit of anger. Seeing that the child was behaving foolishly the god of light flew towards her and when Salem opened her eyes she found herself falling, she let out a scream of fright as she landed in the god of light's fountain, after coughing up a bit of water she looked up to see the two brothers standing before her. They explained how the god of light made her immortal and how she could not rest or be with her beloved so long as this world turned she would walk its face until she learned the meaning and importance of life and death, before they disappeared and took Salem out of the god of light's domain and into a open but dead looking field. "Salem was a prisoner once again, her fruitless attempts to reunite with Ozma soon became nothing more than acts of defiance and spite towards the gods. But perhaps the gods were not as powerful as they seemed. She lied to them, turned them against each other, they… were fallible. If she were to turn humanity against light and darkness she could get rid of her curse or at the very least she could make them both suffer." Jinn narrated as the mist caused the world to change showing Salem speaking with different kings and queens, as she wove a tale of how she stole immortality from the gods and welcomed any of the ruler's best knights to try and strike her down. "With the kingdoms rulers in awe she pulled them deeper into her scheme. She painted them pictures of a time where they no longer had to watch their loved ones wither and die when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves and in turn perfect there own desires. All they needed to do was destroy their old masters." Several armies rushed the god of light's domain as the golden dragon flew out from his fountain. "The gods had hoped that Salem would have learned from her eternal curse...and she did. She learned that the hearts of man are easily swayed." The god of light asked the massive army who had led them all down this path, as they began to step aside whilst the leader of this crusade walked forward. Salem. The god of darkness was angered at the sight of the same hard headed child he and his brother punished and roared but to his surprise Salem alongside her army began to attack the gods, using every bit of magic they had at their disposal. The god of darkness raised a claw to shield himself as all of the magic collected into a single purple orb of dark energy. Everyone was shocked at this as the god of darkness began to regret ever giving humanity magic if they would use it against him and his brother as he crushed the orb in his claw causing a massive wave of destruction began to spread across the world until not a single human was left except for Salem. The god of light explained how the planet they created was a beautiful experiment but it was now a remnant of what it once was and how he and his brother would learn from their failure and hoped Salem would learn from hers before leaving. Seeing that the child was still demanding things from her creators the god of darkness flew into the sky and into the heavens above, shattering the moon in the process. "Once again Salem was alone. She cursed the gods, she cursed the universe she cursed everything but herself, she wandered the face of the planet waiting for a death that would never come only until fate brought her back to the land of darkness. This was it. It had to be it. The brothers grimm. The pools of black that continued to give rise to horrific nightmares. If the fountain of life could make her immortal surely the pools of grimm would finally take it away but she was wrong. This force of pure destruction could not destroy a being of infinite light instead it created a being of light with the desire for destruction. And in time she would find her adversary." The mist began to change once again and Snowla found herself in the white void like in the beginning, only Ozma was there looking around in confusion until the god of light called his name. He turned around to see the large chinese dragon transform back into a human with dragon horns. Ozma asked where he was, and the od of light explained how they were between realms and how a tragedy had befallen his home at the hands of the god of darkness and how they chose to leave this world but gave Ozma a chance to return to his world again. The god of light continued to explain how mankind was no more but his world remained and how with time man would walk its face again however the world would be a fraction of what it used to be. The god of light proceeded to make four relics, a staff, a sword, a lanter and a crown. The relics of creation, destruction, knowledge and choice. He explained that if the four relics were brought together that he and his brother would return but humanity would be judged, if humanity had learned to live in harmony with each other and set their differences aside then they would stay but if not then they would be found irredeemable and the world would be wiped from existence. Ozma was told that he would reincarnate but in a way that he would never be alone and how he would be given the task to keep the relics safe to which Ozma agreed full heartedly. "And so… Ozma was reborn." A tan skinned young man with white hair stabbed a beowolf with his pitchfork as his town went up into flames, people running away from the fire screaming in terror. He looked on puzzled, when he heard someone screaming nearby and saw a man was being attacked by a beowolf as he tried to fight it off and failed. The young man's brown eyes glowed gold for an instant as a determined look replaced his fearful expression as he ran towards the grimm picking up the sword the other man had dropped and slashed the beast a few times before stabbing it in the chest. The other man was happy to be alive and asked for the name of his rescuer but the young farmhand simply tossed the sword away, looking at his hands in shock. "Ozma had found himself in a world completely unfamiliar to him, cities looked different, creatures known as the faunus bore claws and fangs and were locked in cages. And without the blessing of the gods no one could perform magic like they were once able to. No one but himself and a woman known as the witch." Ozma stood outside an old, broken down cottage in the middle of the forest. "During his years of travel he had heard the same frightened whispers spoke of a terrible sorceress who commanded dark powers among the wild beasts and monsters. Ozma was convinced that this witch was Salem and decided he needed to see what she had become." The door to the old cottage opened revealing none other than Salem herself. "Call it magic or call it something stronger but in that moment the two knew exactly who it was that stood before them… As Salem and Ozma recounted the events which had brought them back together, each withheld parts of their story. Salem fearin Ozma would reject her blamed the world on the gods and Ozma still unsure of where the trust lay kept his task and the relics a secret. Though time past and all seemed well, Ozma's conversation with the gold og light still lingered in his mind, he had found happiness but humanity seemed more divided than ever before." Salem and Ozma relaxed in the kitchen each nursing a cup of tea whilst discussing how the world was literally godless now and how the humans had no one to guide them. She suggested that they become the gods of this world and how their powers surpassed all others, how there souls transcended death and how they could mold the lands into whatever they wished and create a paradise that the old god could not. :The hearts of men are easily swayed." A giant nevermore descended upon a small village as people ran away in terror, but as the giant bird circled the town's old ruins it was stopped mid flight and bound itself with its wings so tight that it disappeared quickly as Salem and Ozma rose into the air, hand in hand over the townspeople who quickly bowed to them. The mist soon created two statues of the pair. "The two amassed a following and that following grew into a prosperous kingdom and at the head of the kingdom blossomed… a family."

 **A/N: Hi everyone ^^ I hope your all enjoying Lioness of Lore so far. This chapter is probably the longest one I have ever done. I hope you all enjoy it. Please Read, Review and I will see you all in Part 2. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Uncovering a forgotten Fairy Tale Part 2**

"Ozma and Salem were both kind, just rulers of their kingdom, wanting what was best for their subjects. One day the king and queen made their annual visit to their kingdom's little village to see how everyone was fairing but her peaceful visit was interrupted by the sound of a child crying out in pain." Snowla watched as Ozma and Salem walked through the small village bidding both the young and the old with 'Good morning' or 'Lovely day isn't it?' smiling when they spied a group of young boys around sixteen dunking what looked to be a girl into the fountain repeatedly, laughing and calling her a filthy animal as they did so. Ozma and Salem's once happy expressions turned into displeased frowns as they strode over to the misbehaving boys before Ozma cleared his throat getting their attention as Salem asked what they were doing. The boys turned around startled at being caught as they released the girl causing her to fall into the fountain with a yelp whilst the boys cowered in fear, their expressions resembling whipped puppies. Salem proceeded to scold and lecture the boys about mistreating other people and had half a mind to take the four home to their parents and explain just what they were doing. The boys begged the queen and king not to do this and promised to stop misbehaving and picking on others before running off. The two royals smiled, satisfied that the boys learned their lesson as Ozma helped the shivering child out of the water and removed his robe, draping it over her small form when she let out a sneeze. Salem asked why those boys were bullying her and if she was alright. The girl nodded claiming she was fine and explained the reason the boys were messing with her was because of her heritage as she took off the robe revealing her wet red hair that draped down to her shoulders and a pair of lion ears that lightly flicked off a bit of water. A lion faunus. Ozma asked what her name was and where her parents were as the girl took a seat on the fountains stone rim. The child introduced herself as Flaye Raion and explained how she lost her parents when they were attacked by a beowolf pack as tears began to form in her purple eyes. Ozma and Salem were saddened by this tale, and offered the girl a chance to stay at the castle alongside them. She was more than happy to agree but asked if she could keep her family name as she didn't really want to be seen as a royal but rather… a knight. This was fine with Salem and Ozma. "A few years had past and Salem and her beloved were blessed with four beautiful daughters. When the first born child named Eira learned she was able to use magic like her mother and father it was a miraculous sight but what should have been a joyful occasion did not last long. Ozma told Salem everything, the true reason the god of light brought him back, the relics that were scattered around the world and the day of judgement he had been instructed to prepare for." Jinn recounted as Ozma told his wife everything. Anger spread across her face. Ozma's expression shifted into determination as he left Salem's study, with the intent on leaving with his children. Though as he and Flaye were ushering the four younger girls out of their bedroom the youngest of the four Clover noticed her mommy was waiting for them. Ozma silently begged that his wife would let them leave and how he did not want to fight her but Salem's gaze was stone cold as she thrusted the first shot of magic from her palm, Ozma reacting quickly countering the blast with his own magic from his scepter. Eventually the building collapsed around them. Only five objects survived this ordeal, Flaye's old training sword, Eira's favorite book on winter and snow, Asteria's fall leaf pendant, Dawn's sunflower crown and Clover's stuffed dog she nicknamed Toto, a few beowolves went to investigate as Ozma struggled to crawl away from Salem, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Salem glowed orange. As the blackened puddle of malice reshaped back into the woman Ozma had loved, she briskly walked towards the injured man and kicked him in the stomach causing him to roll over onto his back with a pained groan. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes as he tried to say something but was stopped as his entire body was engulfed in raging flames. "Thus began a long and painful cycle of death and rebirth for Ozma, some were spent in mourning, others were spent trying to forget it all together but no matter what his mind would eventually return to the task that the god of life had given him. Alongside a familiar pride of lions as well." Snowla watched as Ozma was reborn over and over for a few moments. The first reincarnation after being a king was becoming a frail old hermit dressed in tattered clothes, the second being a man who wallowed in regret and mourning before drinking his pain away until he past out amongst empty bottles, the third being one where he was now somewhat happier, he was married and had a loving wife and two daughters, he even update and upgraded his old scepter into a retractable walking cane but most importantly Ozma learned to live with the souls he had been paired with. "But no matter where or how he lived her presence was always felt." Jinn explained as Ozma heard screams of fear coming from outside , opening the door he saw a group of beowolves attacking, looking apologetically at his wife and two daughters he got his cane and extending it he rushed outside. "If humanity were to stand a chance of being united… One thing was clear." Jinn explained as realization hit Snowla like an oncoming truck. "He would have to kill Salem." The lion faunus uttered sadly. "Knowing he wouldn't be able to get rid of her through normal mortal means, Ozma began looking for the power of the relics, armed with my knowledge he believed he could fulfill promise to the god of light." Ozma was now on his fifth rebirth and was asking Jinn where the other relics were hidden, the lamp of knowledge in hand. "He asked me his questions, and though I gave him my answers… Not all of them were to his liking." Ozma fell to his knees in defeat as the white void where Snowla stood began to disappear and she found herself back in the snow covered forest looking at Oscar's crumpled form where he sat on his knees, head bowed.

 **A/N: Hi everyone :) I have for all of you Part two. ^^ This is kinda shorter than the last one chapter. I am really happy with how it turned out. If your confused a little as to the changes to Ozma's story I'll explain. When I watched episode 3 of Volume 6 and saw that he was once a king I began to think of why there were no guards in the castle so I thought I'd add them in. Basically the Raion Family are Ozma's guards the ones who have been by his side throughout history. I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. I hope you call read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Unfamiliar Places and New Faces**_

Snow gently fell to the ground, the only sound coming from the wind blowing around them, the quiet was definingly silent if someone were to drip a pin the sound would break the silence. Everyone's minds were plagued with questions about Ozma and Salem's story before a voice broke the silence with a question. "Salem can't be killed...You all heard her too right?" Yang Xiao-Long asked as everyone's attention was on the farmhand that Ozpin's soul resided in, he looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to say something but the blonde brawler beat him to the punch. "There was so much you hadn't told any of us. Why and how would you think that was okay?" She demanded, Ozpin turned his sights back to the snow as Ruby called for his attention causing him to look at her. "Ozpin...What is your plan to defeat Salem?" The red huntress asked firmly. The headmaster was at a loss for words when his ears heard that question, he had tried for several of his lifetimes trying to come up with a plan to stop Salem, even plans to save her and bring back the woman he loved but in reality after so long but he had nothing to show for it. "I...don't have one." He hung his head in shame as a fresh wave of tears fell. This however did not last long as the sound of someone running towards him with a charging yell caused Ozpin to start lifting his gaze to find the source only for a fist to come colliding with his cheek and be flung back with such force he slammed into a nearby tree, hard. "No one wanted me. I was cursed and I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world. I thought I was finally doing some good." Qrow said solemnly, his hand slightly shaking from the adrenaline and anger. "But you are. Qrow please." Ozpin begged, tears falling once again. "Meeting you was the worst luck in my life." Ozpin just stood there leaning against the tree, his words now lost. "Maybe your right…" Oscar's hazel eyes briefly turned golden for a moment before wincing and placing a hand on his cheek, a rush of pain hitting him like a hammer. "What happened?" Ruby asked, worriedly. "He's gone." Oscar said rubbing his cheek.

"That bastard! Tell him we aren't done yet!" Yang said angrily. "No this is different, he's actually gone it's like he's locked himself away deep inside my head. Our head? Agh! I just want this to stop! I hate this!" Oscar cried, clutching his hair. "He just left us?" The white heiress asked. "What are we going to do now?" the cat faunus asked as Yang let out a soft growl of frustration. "Enough! Look we need to get a move on it's going to be dark soon and I for one don't want to become a snack for a big grimm especially since everyone except for me and Miss Maria are spewing nothing but negativity." Snowla said, momentarily silencing everyone as she walked over to Oscar and helped him to his feet, offering him a soft smile. "Look kid I don't know who you think you are but-" Yang started. "No buts about it. I get that your all upset I would be to if I were in your shoes and I'm honestly still trying to come to terms that not only is this the world's second time around but that my family might have a deeper connecting with Tick Tock than I ever thought possible. But if we don't high tail it out of here were all dead meat or frozen."

"I second that. I will be damned if I lived this long only to die in the cold." Maria chimed in, stamping her cane for emphasis. "No there both right we need to get out of this cold." Ruby said, as everyone began gathering a bag or two. Snowla sighed softly as she picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, her mind still thinking back to the vision she saw of Ozpin, Salem and her family's first ancestor she had heard countless times from her grandfather and father's stories. The tiny lion faunus began to wonder what advice her other brother would say to her at a time like this as she followed the others, when her ears perked up and began flicking about listening for something when the distinct sound of an animal running through the snowy landscape filled her ears making Snowla stop and look around. "You coming pipsqueak? We can't stay out in this cold all day." Oscar asked, wondering why the lion eared child had stopped looking a tad confused. "I can hear something coming our way I don't know what it is but it might be a grimm. And I'm not a pipsqueak... Meanie." Snowla said with a slight pout as she looking around for the source when she noticed that a few snow covered bushes shook nearby. A small wolf pup leapt out from the shrubbery and ran in front of the lion faunus, growling and yapping fiercely, trying to look fierce though in reality it was just cute. It's light purple eyes had a protective look to them, its coat was mostly dark brown though the young canine's face and paws were a lighter shade of brown, age wise it looked around two or four months old. "Dawww what a cute puppy." Ruby squealed, using her semblance to rush over to the wolf pup, scratching it behind the ears much to the little one's delight.

"He likes you." Snowla said with a grin as the group continued their trek through the forest. They walked for what felt like hours, the snow bombarding everyone with flakes of white that clung to their clothes as the icy winds blew. "We need to find a place to rest. This snow isn't gonna let up anytime soon." The older huntsman said watching the snow being to pile up. "I thought you said trails led somewhere." yang said, looking over to Maria who rode atop the blonde's motorcycle. "Do you have anything better to do than harass a defenseless old lady?" She countered. "I just want to get this stupid relic to Atlas." The black haired cat faunus sighed tiredly. "Let's just hope we don't have to walk all the way there." The white heiress chimed in. Ruby perked up hearing a creaking sound. "Everyone quiet. Do you all hear that?" The red huntress asked, listening to the noise. Everyone paused to listen before following the creaking to find a large rusty gate that led into a farm. "Woahh." Snowla said marveling at the large farm, taking notice were slightly old but still standing. "Well atleast something good came out of all of this." The cat faunus said with a light shrug. "It looks abandoned." The heiress said, glancing around the empty homes and sheds. "It's still better than freezing." Ruby said, trying to lift the mood. "Come one I think we could all use some rest." The older huntsman said as everyone made their way into the farm, the sign above them revealing it belonged to the Brunswick Family. The snow was coming down much harder making it impossible to see as the group arrived at the large doorstep. "I don't get it… the villages and town I pasted through were usually damaged or unfinished but this place looks perfectly fine." Ruby said slightly confused as she set the puppy down. "Maybe everyone left in hurry… before things took a bad turn?" The white heiress suggested with a shiver. The older huntsman tried to open the front door to find it was locked. "Stay on guard." He stated before kicking the door in drawing his weapon alongside the other huntresses and farmhand. They looked around for any possible threats before Maria spoke. "Close the door already! It's cold enough as it is." She hobbled inside with Snowla and the pup right behind her, the others stood aside letting the old woman and tiny lion faunus entry.

"We should light the fireplace." The cat faunus said as she, the heiress and Oscar all pushed the old worn down dresser in front of the door that refused to stay shut. "Please do. I'll look for some blankets." The heiress said, enjoying the idea of finally warming up after being out in the cold most of the day. "Yang go with her." The older huntsman instructed as everyone else began exploring the house. Oscar started the fireplace finding a few dry logs, Ruby examined a few of the photos that hung on the walls. "What do you think happened to them?" The cat faunus asked, looking to the leader. "I'm not sure but something doesn't feel right at all." Ruby said. The cat faunus was about to say something to the red clad huntress but was cut off by the sound of the heiress screaming in terror. "Weiss!" The two said racing up the stairs with the older huntsman bringing up the rear as they found both the heiress and Yang both sitting on the floor staring at the bed in horror. Lying down on the soft mattress was a slightly older couple only they looked starved and malnourished. A few minutes later everyone was in the study, the heiress sitting in front of the crackling fire trying to warm up though her eyes told a different tale as the huntress still felt very shaken up and afraid of what she had seen, something that the wolf pup noticed as it walked over to her and rested its head on her lap, looking up at her. She smiled at this pick the wolf pup petting it soft fur feeling a bit calmer as the cat faunus draped a blanket over them. "Looks like the ice queen's made a new friend." She said with a light smile before taking a seat beside Yang on the couch. Suddenly the front door opened and closed as the older huntsman walked in dusting snow off his arm and shoulders. "It's the same in every house, bodies in every bed in every home. It's like the entire estate went to sleep and never woke up." He said grimly, walking over to the fireplace and taking a seat beside the heiress. "Were not staying here right?" She asked. "What choice do we have? The storm outside is getting worse, we'd freeze to death long before getting to Atlas if we kept walking." He rubbed his hands together trying to generate some heat. "Welp we might as well get comfortable." Maria said getting up from her spot on the second couch and browsing the bookshelf. Snowla got up from her place on the carpet and went over to the heiress and took a seat beside her. "Okami is usually a little guard dog trying to keep me safe and wary around strangers but now he's literally melted in your arms." The lion faunus said with a giggle at the sight of the normally feisty and protective wolf pup growling happily as the white huntress gave him a belly rub.

"I just love animals but I was never allowed to have one as a kid." The heiress explained.

"Wait what? How is that fair? You totally seem like the kind of person who'd love your furry friend and maybe spoil it." Snowla said smiling at the white haired huntress.

"My mother's constantly drunk. Which means when she's not drunk she's hungover. And dogs are… Loud." The huntress said cringing. "Well if you want you could sort of have Okami here. He clearly likes you. Right bud?" Okami barked that he was no one's pet.. But don't stop the pets. Weiss laughed at this and resumed petting the pup. "My name is Weiss Schnee and you are?" She asked turning her gaze to the little lion beside her. "I'm Snowla Raion nice to meet you Weiss." The lion faunus said. "Same to you." Weiss replied smiling. Snowla looked around the room at everyone else finding Maria reading a book with Oscar and the cat faunus was sitting on the couch alongside the red huntress though the blonde brawler was missing. Snowla went out to look for her, trying to figure out where she had gone checking a few places downstairs before noticing there were snowy footprints going up and down the steps before leading outside.  
"Hmmm." Walking out the door Snowla saw that the icy flakes had calmed down a bit along with the wind but what surprised her was that the huntress was placing something that was wrapped in a bed sheet into what looked to be a hole big enough for a body. The lion faunus watched as the older huntress began burying the wrapped object with several mounds of snow, afterwards placing a piece of old wood at the head of the hole as though it were a gravestone. Yang worked diligently, getting started on a second hole removing several mounds of snow with a shovel until the hole she dug was large enough for a full grown woman, she left the farm tool and made her way back to the farmhouse.

"Hello Miss Yang." Snowla said, causing the huntress to get into a fighting stance out of surprise before lowering her gauntlets. "Oh it's just you kid. Don't go scaring me like that okay and Hey there." The brawler greeted returning her gauntlets to safety mode. "Sorry about that." Snowla apologized. "So what are you doing out here?" Yang asked.

"Wondering where you went. After all that guy with the sword said no one was supposed to go anywhere alone." The lion faunus explained. "His name's Qrow actually plus he's my uncle and I'm alright out here. I was just giving the family a proper burial so they could rest and so no one would be afraid of sleeping in a house filled with dead farmers who may or may not haunt us." Yang said somewhat jokingly.

"Can I help?" Yang thought for a moment before smirking. "Sure I could use a helping… Paw. Eh? Get it? Paw?"

"I get it. I'm Snowla Raion by the way." Snowla said as she and Yang got to work on finishing the burial. Carrying the bodies together and burying them. Afterwards returning back inside the farmhouse for some much needed warmth.

"Gahh it's so cold out there…" Yang hissed as she rubbed her arms trying to warm up. "Tell me about it I bet the tip of my tail's already frozen." Snowla said in agreement.

"Where were you two?" A familiar well at least to Yang male voice asked, not sounding to pleased to find Yang and Snowla just now returning to the study. The tiny lion quickly hid behind Yang as the blonde's uncle waited for an answer.

"Sorry Uncle Qrow. I was just out taking care of the Brunswick family giving them a burial when Snowla here came out to give me a hand." Yang explained, gently ruffling Snowla's head much to the shorter girl's surprise as she began to purr like a happy kitten whilst her tail swayed. Qrow nodded in understanding but told his niece and Snowla to next time tell someone where they were going before just walking out. "He doesn't seem to like me…"Snowla said quietly as her lion ears flicked downwards. "Oh come on Snowie that's not true at all. Uncle Qrow might look a bit mean but he's actually a fun guy, he was just worried." Yang said comfortingly as she began lightly scratched the lion faunus' furry ears a second time causing her to let out a squeak followed by a much louder purr than the first as she covered her face in embarrassment though her tail was telling a different story as it swayed about. "She's so cute! It like she's a tiny kitten!" Ruby squealed, wanting nothing more than to hug the lion eared girl. "I think Zwei has some cuteness competition Ruby." Weiss said in a playful tone. Blake simply smiled, a motherly instinct to keep the cub before her safe entering her thoughts. "If you ask me Snowie here along with the pup that Weiss is spoiling with tummy rubs would be no match for Zwei." Yang said with a chuckle. Qrow smiled watching the four older girls interact with the much younger lion faunus, his thoughts drifting back to when Yang and Ruby were little, Maria glanced up from the book she was reading and chuckled with amusement. Oscar smiled as Ruby, Weiss and Yang continued to make Snowla all flustered and embarrassed. ' _Guess she's a bit shy about all the attention.'_ He thought as the three huntresses smiled. After a few more minutes of being the center of team RWBY's attention Snowla took a seat beside Oscar, her face still pink with embarrassment as she sighed. "Why is it I have to be so short… I wanna be taller at least that way everyone would stop seeing me as a kid…" Oscar looked at the annoyed little lion for a moment trying to think of how to cheer her up when he got an idea. "You know being small isn't a bad thing. Your able to be much more agile, run faster and use your height to your advantage. Besides I'm sure you won't be a pipsqueak forever. You might be a late bloomer." Oscar offered, giving Snowla a grin. The lion faunus' ears perked up at the P word as she tried to not start hissing or growling like an angry kitten getting a bath as she turned to the farm boy beside her. "Did you just call me a Pipsqueak? Again? You know that was a very bad idea.~" She said with a mischievous glint in her royal purple eyes. Oscar blinked in confusion wondering what the shorter girl had planned when she called for the puppy that Ruby and Weiss were both fawning over in a sing song manner as the canine bounded over to his master, panting happily. "Okami sic him!" Oscar looked to the pup for a moment before letting out a yelp of surprise as the young wolf leapt onto his lap and proceeded to cover his face in wet kisses, tail wagging a mile a minute. Snowla smiled triumphantly as Oscar began laughing, trying to get the energetic pup to stop licking him and failing to do so. "That's what you get for calling me a pipsqueak mister."

 _ **Later that night...**_

The snow was now falling much heavier as the snowstorm returned with full force as chilling winds caused the old farmhouse to creak and moan in protest at being bombarded with snow, snow and more snow. Everyone within the large home's walls slept soundly as the fire that had once brought light into the small study was beginning to turn into smoldering embers on the fire wood. Though not everyone was asleep Snowla who was unable to rest after the days events, opens her scroll and pressed an icon that was shaped like a book, pressing the icon the screen on her scroll and a old book appeared on screen. It's pages were old and yellow yet also neat the book was bound by green leather and had a red placeholder ribbon poking out from the bottom, on the cover was a black lion with a white mane, its eyes were covered by a white grimm mask but showed its crimson eyes and atop its head was a golden crown with white stars shaped jewels, the words beneath it were written in gold calligraphy, ' _ **Raion Legacy**_ '. The lion faunus smiled to herself as she opened the three dimensional book skipping the table of contents and going straight for her first ancestor. Flaye Raion. She looked to be around in her mid twenties in the sketch, she had long red hair that was styled into a single braid and her eyes were royal purple, she was dressed in silver knight armor that had a golden trim with a fiery red tunic underneath, in her hand was a lance, atop her head were a set of lion ears that matched her hair. Flaye was nicknamed Flaming Lion. Beside the drawing was her emblem which was a simple silhouette of a lion's head with a crown above its head, along with some writing from the first Raion herself about her 'Gift' which was being able to summon the spirits of lions and lioness made of a ghostly mist at her beck and call. She dubbed this gift 'Mist Pride'. Snowla continued reading thinking back to when she first saw the family book when the sound of whimpering grabbed her attention, looking up from her scroll Snowla saw Okami pawing at her leg before leaving the study letting out a soft bark. Knowing exactly what the canine wanted the lion faunus carefully stepped over the group's sleeping forms and went to the door with the wolf pup. Seeing Qrow leaning in a chair sound asleep with an empty alcohol bottle in hand, she opened the front door quietly and let Okami out and followed after him, shutting the door behind her. The snow was once again falling calmly as Snowla took a seat on the porch steps Snowla took her flute necklace off her neck and extended it to full length, the instrument glowing silver in the moonlight. "Ready bud?" Okami let out a happy bark raring to go as his tail wagged but just as Snowla was about to begin playing her flute she was startled by the sound of the front door opening as Oscar stepped out a confused yet also tired expression on his face. "Oh hey there...I'm sorry what was your name?" Snowla asked, having not properly met the farmboy. "My name's Oscar Pine and you little miss attack dog?" He asked playfully putting his hands on his hips. "Snowla Raion and the one who quote unquote attacked you earlier tonight is Okami over there." The lion faunus countered, her lion ears lightly twitching in amusement. Okami rushed over and ran around his feet. Oscar chuckled, taking a seat beside Snowla and petting the hyper wolf pup. "So what are you two doing out here? Taking Okami out to take care of business?" "Nah, just gonna play a song for him." Snowla explained showing off her flute. "I didn't you know you could play. Mind if I listen?" The lion faunus smiled. "Not at all! But… when I start playing I need you to keep your eyes closed and not I repeat not grab your weapon. Can you do that for me?" Oscar look at her confused. "Uhhhh okayyyyy?" He said shutting his eyes. Snowla looked over to Okami and nodded as the wolf pup ran off of the porch and onto the snow covered dirt road near the stone well. She began playing a soft melody that sounded as old as time itself as Okami's once happy go lucky expression shifted into one of a more mature canine than a puppy, his brown eyes becoming pupiless and glowing with an eerie light purple as his coat shifted from dark brown to black. Oscar kept his eyes closed as Snowla continued to play the unknown song on her flute, not realizing what was happening in front of him. Okami glowed silver like the instrument, the light starting out small around his puppy size and slowly began to grow and grow pausing once it was around the size of a young adolescent manticore grimm as a pair of black feathered wings unfurled and extended from within the light as it faded away revealing a large grimm. Its coat was covered with fur but looked feathery as well, its ears were upright and pointed, its chest and forelegs were covered with white bone plates that resembled armor, poking from its mouth were a set of ivory fangs and atop its head were a set of white ivory dragon horns that turned black halfway up, its pupiless purple eyes were covered with a bone mask that all grimm had though it looked much stronger, instead of the usual red markings on the beast's mask they were a light shade of purple, its paws were white like the snow and had black claws protruding from the paws.

"What did you think of my playing Oscar? Did you like it?" Snowla asked curiously. "It was amazing Snowla but why did you have me close my eyes? I'm kinda confused." Oscar said. "So you could focus on the song and you can open your eyes now just don't scream." The farmhand was now even more confused and opened his hazel eyes. "W-whaaa." His jaw hung open and it looked like he was gonna scream at the beast infront of him but his eyes flashed gold. "We won't have any of that." A familiar voice said cooly.

 **A/N: I'm super duper sorry to all of you for having to wait for I think 10 days for this chapter :( With Christmas and New Years and Work being both a blessing and a curse this week working on this chap gave me some trouble but it's finally finished. I hope you all enjoy it and are ready for the new year. Please Read, Review and Happy 2019! :D See you next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Apathy and Ozma**_

Ozpin smiled, glancing over at the small lion faunus that sat him. "It's good to see my little snow cub again. You've really grown since I last saw you." He said when he hear a low woof in front of him and saw a fully grown grimm canine. "And you too Okami. You've grown a lot too." The grimm smiled at this and silently took to the air and flew through the night sky. Snowla let out a happy squeal as she tackled Ozpin to the ground in a hug, as she let out a happy purr. "I missed you so much Tick Tock." The older man chuckled hugging his niece back. "I missed you as well Snowla but must you keeping using that nickname?" The lion faunus broke the hug allowing Ozpin to sit up. "Just because I'm not three anymore doesn't mean I have to stop using it. Besides I like calling you Tick Tock and I know for a fact that you like it too." Ozpin shook his head in amusement, a brief flashback of a three year old lion faunus girl trying to say his name and failing a few times before settling on Tick Tock coming to mind. "So do you wanna explain to me why you chose to step in before Oscar started screaming like a chicken? I thought you were busy hiding." Snowla said. "I didn't wish for his cries to wake the others while the pup was in his...Larger state." Ozpin explained. "Good idea but I could have kept him quite anyway let's get inside. It's getting colder." The lion faunus said getting to her feet and offering a hand to her uncle who gladly accepted, rising to his feet. Together the pair walked back inside the farmhouse though as Snowla quietly shut the door as to not wake anyone up Ozpin was making his way to the study but failed to see the empty alcohol bottle that lay on the floor and slipped on it letting out a yelp of surprise as he his mind briefly forgetting his agility as he rolled into the study and a loud crash resounded followed by groaning.  
"What was that…." Qrow asked, tiredly opening his eyes wondering what that crash was that disturbed his sleep. "Nothing Mister Qrow just dropped a few books is all. You can to back to sleep." Snowla lied hoping the huntsman would buy it and go back to bed, thankfully he did and went back to sleep. The lion faunus quickly and quietly made her way into the study to find Ruby was struggling to get Oscar off of her when he suddenly fell hitting his head and was out cold. ' _Oscar is definitely gonna feel that in the morning. Real smooth footwork Tick Tock.'_ Snowla thought as she rushed over to the farmboy to see if he was alright. Luckily he was just knocked out. "Ugh talk about a rude wake up call. Why did Oscar just fall on me like that?" The red huntress asked, confused. "What's all the racket?" Yang asked, joining in. "Sorry, Oscar tripped over one of Qrow's bottles." Snowla explained apologetically. "Oh yeah, watch out for those." Qrow called from the hallway. "You should have said something earlier." The lion faunus said facepalming in annoyance. "Well let's get Oscar under a blanket." Yang said getting up from her spot on the floor and helping get the unconscious teen under a soft blanket. "Night guys." Ruby said, going back to bed. "Night Rubes, night Snowla." Yang said, following her little sister's lead and returning to bed. Snowla doing the same.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Everyone slept soundly as the last if the fire burned down to ashy wood as sunlight gently filtered through the window curtains as the house softly creaked. Qrow leaned back in his chair in the hallway limply holding onto an empty glass bottle when it clattered to the floor startling Ruby awake as she looked around for a moment before going to the curtains and opening them up wide much to Weiss's annoyance as she muttered about closing the window in her sleep, the huntress clad in red walked out of the study to find the source of the clatter was an empty bottle as her uncle lay asleep, using a nearby dresser to prop up his lanky legs. Picking up the bottle Ruby attempted to wake her uncle but he wasn't having it as he told his niece to leave him be. Ruby explained how they all overslept and needed to get moving but the tired huntsman gently pushed her away tiredly. Glaring daggers at the drunk Ruby looked at the bottle before throwing it against the wall causing it to shatter loudly waking her uncle. A few minutes later everyone was awake but still feeling rather tired, Oscar feeling a slight throbbing pain in his forehead as though he face planted into a ground. Hard. Heading outside he alongside Blake and Snowla all sat down on the porch watching Weiss and Yang attach the hitch to the back of Yang's bike. "Can we please just go back to bed? My head is killing me." Oscar said tiredly. "If were all so tired maybe we should make breakfast?" Blake suggested. "You wanna make it?" The farmhand asked. The black cat faunus shook her head. "Not really." "I can make us something quick if you two keep an eye out for Okami." Snowla offered, rubbing her eye as she tried to wake up. "Deal." Oscar and Blake said with a sigh as the lion eared faunus got up from the porch and walked back into the farmhouse whilst Qrow and Ruby pushed out a large flatbed near the motorcycle. "You guys got the bike ready?" Ruby asked with a tired smile. Yang simply gestured to her bike. "Well it's done now so let's get this thing hooked up and-" Qrow began as he set his foot atop one of the wheels only for it to pop and deflate. He growled in frustration, clenching his hands into fists. "You people are just beacons for bad luck aren't you?" Maria asked walking outside and onto the porch cane in hand. Qrow sighed as he looked over the damages before walking away from the tire and took a seat in a small mound of snow crossing his arms like a pouty child. "I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us to go to atlas." YAng said slumping down beside the stone well. "It's just a flat tire I'm sure there's a spare." Ruby sighed wearily. "It's not just that it's everything. Storms, crashes. Monsters I'm just so tired." The blonde brawler said. "Me too it feels like were always having to fight in order to get by." Blake chimed in. "Yeah but that's what we all signed up for." Ruby countered. "We signed up to try and save the world not just delay the inevitable." Oscar said. "Last night I couldn't stop thinking… Why are we even going to Atlas?" Weiss asked looking to the team leader. Everyone was silent as they thought of various reasons, looking around at one another. "Weiss we have to." Ruby explained firmly. "But why? Ozpin hid the relics behind giant doors under enormous schools. But how long would it take for salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?" Yang asked. "But… the grimm might-" Ruby began only for her sister to continue. "Yeah they'd find it eventually sure but bury it or just throw it down the well. It'd take years and it might not even happen in our lifetime but we could be done with it now." Yag said. Ruby unhooked the relic from her hip and held it in her hand debating on what her older sister was saying. Could it really be that easy? The rest of Ruby's team got behind Yang agreeing with the blonde. The leader slowly made her way to the well and held the relic out a little towards the old well when she heard the sound of barking and growling coming from the forest. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise and saw Okami bounding over. "Found Okami." Oscar sighed running a hand across his face trying to wake up. The small wolf continued to bark and growl as though trying to warn the humans and cat faunus about something. Snowla having heard her pup's barking walked outside to find him running around the well growling aggressively. "Oh this is not good." The lion faunus said, knowing exactly why the pup was barking like a mad dog. "Hey Snowla what's up with Okami? Can you call him off?" Yang asked, feeling a headache coming on from all the noise the wolf was making. But Snowla did nothing as she stood on the porch watching the pup continue to bark and growl, baring his ivory fangs. When suddenly several grimm hands slowly began clawing their way out of the well making Ruby jump back in surprise and drop the relic causing the lamp to disappear into the well's darkness, her silver eyes wide. Okami growled at this, having seen enough as he barking fiercely his coat bristling upwards whilst it shifted from its warm brown and replaced it with pitch black save for its paws that became as white as the snow, the pup closed its eyes and reopened them but they were no longer brown but rather purple and pupiless like normal grimm, bone plates began to taking shape lining its back and forelegs like armor and over the canine's eyes and snout. Okami quickly grew in size until he stood around the height of the farmhouse itself, a set of feathery wings unfurled from the beast's sides. Unleashing a loud roar from its large maw the grimm hands quickly retreated as though they sensed a powerful presence. Okami felt rather satisfied at this letting out a soft snort when his gaze turned to the others seeing their shocked expressions save for Snowla who was facepalming and Maria who just simply looked back at the canine as though she knew it from her younger days at a wandering huntress. " _ **Did I do something wrong?"**_ The grimm spoke, confusion lacing its voice as the large winged canine tilted its head to the side. Ruby was the first to snap out of her shocked stupor realizing that she had dropped the relic down the well, apologizing to her sister and teammates. Yang comforted her little sister claiming that it was alright and that they should leave but the red huntress was having none of it claiming they couldn't just leave without the relic and had to get it back. Qrow joined in claiming all they had to do was fix up the trailer and instructed Oscar to find a spare whilst Ruby continued to go on her rant saying how she was not going anywhere without the lamp. Blake sighed offering to go down with Ruby before Weiss chimed in on how they would all go together. "Fine you four go get the lamp, Oscar fix the stupid tire." Qrow said as he made his way back into the farm house. "And where are you going?" Maria asked. "Where do you think?" The huntsman countered showing off his silver flask and going inside. Maria took a seat beside Oscar whilst Snowla went over to the large grimm.

Meanwhile Team RWBY made their way through the well the only source of light coming from their scrolls but they weren't having much luck in locating the old relic si they shut their scrolls off believing it would be easier to find by the relic's glow. After a few minutes Ruby spotted the familiar blue glow of the lantern up ahead and round the corner. Picking up her pace she found the lamp and picked it up, calling for the others shouting how she found it. But her joy did not last long as the sound of multiple voices whispering filled her ears causing the huntress to look up and see a type of grimm she had never seen before. It looked like a group of grimm in a herd, they were the most humanoid she'd ever seen, there long lanky bodies twisted and bent over or slouched, their ribs were visible and their bone masks looked like real human skulls, a glowing light emitting from there open mouths, long arms with thin fingers began to reach out toward the frightened teenager as she screamed her voice echoing. Above ground Snowla was busy returning Okami back to his puppy disguise by playing her flute knowing well she'd have a lot of explaining to do when everyone heard Ruby screaming, quickly playing the last set of notes the dragon wolf grimm was back to normal and the duo quickly leapt down into the well, Okami landing on all fours only whilst his master landed beside him as they quickly ran towards the sound of the scream, the pup taking the lead as he ran at the new grimm. He barked loudly to get their attention. Ruby quickly drew out Crescent Rose and fired off a few bullets, getting the grimm's attention away from Okami and onto them as the leader of the grimm pack let out an ear piercing screech, causing everyone to feel drained. "What is this?" Yang asked, trying to raise herself upright. "My weapon feels heavy." Blake chimed in as she struggled to lift her weapon.

"Run! Now!" A new voice called, the girls all turned to see Maria quickly hobbling over towards them with her skull cane before leading the way. Everyone glanced back at the new grimm before following the old woman as they ran for the well only to find a second group of new grimm waiting for them. Ruby looked around for another another way out and saw a large hole on the side of the stone walls. "This way. Hurry." She said guiding the others, as they ran past more and more grimm until they found a staircase leading upstairs as third pack of grimm advanced nearby, this pack larger than the rest as they all screech in unison causing everyone to fall to the ground. Maria tried to make her way up the steps but due to the new grimm's screeching and strange aura they were emitting she fell short but she did find an exit.  
"No…." Snowla said as she struggled to get to her feet, stumbling a few times but managed to do so after the third attempt as she stared the grimm down. ' _I have to try otherwise...'_

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _A ten year old Frego Raion smiled confidently as he stood in his backyard, showing off his misty lions as he placed a hand to his chest and roared causing a pair of male lions forming in front of him. They growl softly before making their way over to Frego, purring and nuzzling the lion eared boy._

" _Aren't they cool sis?" He asked, turning to the small patio to find his six year old little sister, Snowla watching in amazement. "Uh huh! They look so cool!" Snowla cheered, running over to have a closer look at the majestic big cats. "You'll get to do this someday!" Frego said with a toothy grin but it didn't last long as he saw the six year frowning, her lion ears pinned down. "What's wrong Snowie?"  
_ " _I don't think I'll ever do it… I've tried to get them to appear but they never do..." Frego smiled, hugging his baby sister. "You'll be able to get them to appear sis. It just takes time believe me I tried to summon my lions at your age too."  
_ " _Okay…"_

" _You'll be able to do it one day. Just believe in yourself and let out your roar…." Frego said, gently ruffling his sister's head._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Frego's words echoed in the pint sized lion faunus's ears as she growled, as the grimm screeched causing her to fall to her hands and knee as she felt her will start to diminish, thinking back to what her brother told her, Snowla grit her teeth curving her back like a standing lion letting out a loud, desperate, roar. Gray mist began to swirl about quickly taking the shape of three gray lionesses in front of Snowla, and charged the grimm with there claws extended. Snowla crawled over to Maria to try and get her up the stairs. But a few of the grimm that were at the back of the pack let out another shriek as Blake could no longer go on as she laid on her side, her golden eyes glazed over.

"Blake! BLAKE!" Ruby called. Suddenly a blinding light emitted from the huntress's eyes bathing the grimm in the light making them wail in pain and stumble backwards as everyone quickly go the their feet. Yang ran to the door and punched at it. But it wouldn't budge as the grimm slowly but surely rose back to their full height ready for round two as every single one of them screeched in unison causing the huntresses, Maria and Snowla to fall to the ground for the third time. Maria looked at Ruby, before crawling over to her asking her what color were her eyes. Ruby told the old woman that her eyes were silver causing Maria to gasp before she started asking the young huntress about her family and friends making Ruby confused as she tried to lift her head. Only for Maria to cover the girl's ears explain how she didn't need to worry about them and think about her family, friends and the people who loved her and to focus on the that single thought. Ruby focused, and another, stronger blast blasted from her eyes. Killing the grimm as everyone watched as the black dust of the grimm blew away on the wind before Yang ran up the last few steps and punched the door open and ran up and out with the others following after the brawler. Ruby quickly grabbed her uncle who was resting at a small bar table and ushered him out much to his annoyance as he protested claiming how he wasn't done when he saw Weiss grabbing some bottles and tossed them at the cellar door once everyone was out. Lighting them on fire. He asked why the snow queen would waste good alcohol when his pale red eyes saw the burning grimm making there way out of the cellar.  
"Now we can leave." She said, everyone nodding and climbing into the trailer. The house was now ablaze as Yang took off, leaving the flaming farmhouse. Once they were far enough away Maria began explain what happened to the Brunswick Farm, telling how Bartleby had wanted to stop having to use huntsmen for protection to cut costs since money was beginning to get low and thought of a way to fix that with the grimm now known as the Apathy. She recounted how the farmer managed to grab two of the Apathy away from there pack in order to use them to keep his large family calm at all times and how the grimm drained the family's will to go on and how they had fallen asleep but never woke before tossing the book away. Silence penetrated everyone as they proceeded this new information, the only sound coming from Yang's motorcycle when Weiss spoke up. "I'm sorry...about what I said about giving up." Suddenly ang stopped letting out a sigh. "Me too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe." "It's not your fault… it was because of those...things." Blake chimed in. "I should have known. The signs were all there. But I had never seen an entire pack before or an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind isn't what it used to be." Maria said shaking her head. "Miss Calevari? How do you know so much about the grimm? And in the tunnels you know exactly what to say to me to make my eyes do that." Ruby asked. Maria smiled at this. "Isn't it obvious? I had silver eyes."

 **A/N: I am so sorry everyone for making you wait another ten days for this chapter. :( Things have been a bit tough on me, dealing with Work, School and Family. I'm happy you all have stuck around and have been patient with me. Im truly grateful to all of you for sticking with me and this story. Anyway once things settle down I'll make a schedule for when chapters will be posted. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a good day/afternoon/ Night. Bye! Also tell me what u all think of the new story cover!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7-Welcome to Argus**_

"So kid what's the story with the pup? I may not know much about dogs but I do know they don't go turning into grimm at the drop of a hat." Qrow asked, looking at the wolf pup who slept soundly on Oscar's lap as they rode through the thick snow covered landscape. "That's a long story..." Snowla said. "We got time. It's gonna be a long ride to Argus." Qrow replied. The lion faunus sighed, glancing around at the others. "Storytime." Everyone looked at the girl slightly confused as the snowy forest slowly but surely began to change around them, replacing the white flakes, green pine trees and snow covered road with a tall building towering over the road, its shadow over the group as students humans and faunus walked through the large courtyard chatting away or walking to class, books or weapons in hand dressed in their uniforms, trees dotted around the large campus as birds flew over head in the cloud covered skies. Everyone looked about in confused as to how they were now at Beacon Academy. Snowla smiled at this as she began explaining Okami's story.

 _Six year old Snowla Raion sighed, feeling quite bored as she sat in Professor Goodwitch's office watching the huntress grading a few papers at her desk. The lion faunus was supposed to be spending the day with her uncle Tick Tock but he was busy meeting the general of Atlas, as a result the little lion was stuck being with the awesome yet sometimes boring Glynda Goodwitch. Mentally groaning in annoyance the six year old got out from her chair claiming she needed the little girl's room, Goodwitch got up from her seat to take the girl but Snowla told the woman she knew where to go and walked out. Though in reality Snowla was off to find something more fun to do rather than be bored all day, walking through the halls the lion faunus couldn't help but be a bit annoyed at Goodwitch for being super busy and thought of the best way to get back at the huntress. Going into one of the empty classrooms Snowla went to the empty chalkboard and quickly wrote a silly message in big letters. More specifically 'Goodwitch and Ozzy sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!' knowing the huntress had denied having any romantic feelings for the headmaster whilst blushing like a rose when Snowla asked about it last month. Happy with her handiwork the little lion left the classroom in search of someone to play with but after looking around for several minutes Snowla wasn't able to find anyone. Everyone she came across either said they had class or they had work to do, Snowla soon found herself sitting on one of the benches fighting back her welling tears, her furry ears pinned down as she held her tail. A tall boy with green hair saw this and went over to the sad six year old getting down to her level and asking what was the matter. "No one wants to play…." Snowla whimpered, rubbing her eyes as tears began falling onto her lap. "Would you like to play with me? I don't have classes today." The boy asked with a smile. "R-Really?" Snowla asked, looking at the young man. He nodded, getting back to his full height. "Yayyyy!" Snowla cheered, hugging the huntsman in training and the pair walked off and played hide and go seek tag. Waving goodbye to her new friend known as Iggy Snowla smiled to herself when she spied a few butterflies flutter by her. Curious the six year old followed them to the school gardens, several flower beds held budding or blooming flowers of various kinds as ladybugs and other plant friendly insects went about the garden. Suddenly a bush shook violently, causing several loose leaves to fall to the ground as the sounds of an animal whining filled the girl's ears. She rushed over to the bush and pulled back some of the shrubbery to find a small beowolf pup trapped inside, tangled in what looked to be thorns. "Poor thing." Snowla said as she got to work on freeing the little grimm, trying her best to ignore the thorns that were scratching and poking her arms. She soon freed the small grimm but it retaliated by biting down on its saviour's hand. Snowla winced in pain but smiled as she gently stroked the beowolf showing she wasn't a threat. The grimm let Snowla's hand go and began licking it as though apologizing. "So cute." Snowla giggled as her tail swished back and forth with joy but this moment wouldn't last long as a voice made itself known. "Ahem." She looked up to see Glynda standing over her, crop in hand, her gaze stern. "I saw your handiwork young lady." Snowla got to her feet, still holding the grimm. "I'm sorry… I was just mad that you were so busy. I thought you didn't want to play with me. Am I in trouble?" Snowla asked, feeling rather ashamed of herself. Glynda sighed, gently stroking the six year old's head. "No your not in trouble but you shouldn't have wrote that message on the chalkboard. Although I understand it can be difficult for someone who is full of energy to be patient. I'll make sure to have some of my work done and play a few games with you. But could you not sneak out of my office? It's hard enough to find your uncle when he sneaks off from his paperwork." "Yes Ma'am." Snowla said. "Now as for your friend here I think we should see the headmaster about it." Goodwitch said, glancing down at the small grimm. "Okayyyy…." Snowla sighed, following the huntress to the headmaster's office. They walked in finding the headmaster seated at his desk having a mug of hot chocolate alongside the Atlas general. "Yes ?" Ozpin asked, wondering why the headmistress had came by, when he spied a certain faunus's tail swishing behind her. "And whose the little troublemaker behind you?" The headmaster asked, as Snowla let out a squeak quickly grabbing her tail. Ozpin chuckled as Snowla side stepped into view, holding the small grimm. "What's this?" "This is Okami… I found him in the school gardens stuck in a thorny bush." The six year old explained. "Hmmm a grimm pup." "Oz don't tell me your actually thinking of allowing her to keep that grimm." The general said, eyeing the grimm warily. "It's just a baby." "Yes but I'm sure that baby has a mother who won't be happy that her pup is gone." The general said, being the voice of reason. "Possible…" The headmaster replied. "Please don't take him away from me. He's not bad." Snowla begged. "Hmmmm." Ozpin thought the matter over for a moment. "You may keep him but if he become aggressive you are to release him." Snowla set her furry friend down and ran over to the headmaster hugging him. "You are welcome my little snow cub." He said, smiling at his niece._

"And that's how I found Okami. Once he was a year old I released him knowing he couldn't stay since he was getting a bit too big and I trained him to come when I play this old song from one of my ancestors. Unfortunately he is kinda overprotective which is why he treats me like I'm his puppy and grabbed Ruby earlier to keep her away from the grimm." Snowla said, wrapping up the pup's story as the Ozpin's office reverted back into the snowy landscape. "That's….so….cool!" Ruby said in awe. "Quite impressive kiddo. Looks like the whole grimm can't be raised in captivity and will maul the one who put them there thing is off." Qrow said, impressed. "Thanks Mister Qrow." Snowla said, smiling. "So what we all saw earlier...was that your semblance?" Weiss asked, curiously. "Yeah. I'm able to bring stories to life. Literally. But can't interact with it, sorta like when we all saw Tick Tock's past." Snowla explained. "Pretty cool." Blake said. Okami barked in agreement before playfully gnawing on Oscar's gloved hand. "Hey I'm not a chew toy." The farm hand laughed trying to get his hand free from the wolf pup's mouth only for the furry pup to hold onto the boy's hand with his front paws. Everyone laughed as they continued down the snowy road when Ruby's scroll pinged. Looking at the caller idea she saw a familiar blonde known as Vomit Boy. Picking up the call and putting it on speaker mode everyone heard a young man's relieved voice. He spoke about how he hadn't heard from everyone since they had seen each other on the train and how they were waiting for them in Argus. Soon the group arrived at the top of the snowy hill to see the large seaside town known as Argus. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to Argus." Yang said with a smile.

 **A/N: Hi everyone ^^ Lopunnygal here with a redo of chapter 7. I wasn't really happy with how the chapter turned out so I wanted to fix it. I hope you all enjoy this new version of the chapter. Please read, review and tell me what you all think! Oh yeah things have settled down now so I wanted to tell ya that chapters for Lore will be posted on Sundays. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- Lost and Found**_

Seagulls cried overhead as the sun began setting over the seaside kingdom known as Argus whilst the group made their way through the bustling town, making their first stop at a rental garage for Yang to put her beloved bike away while they were there. Oscar and Snowla marveled at the towering walls that surrounded them when a sudden voice caught everyone's attention. "Cute Boy OZ!" An excited orange haired young woman pointed to the farmhand with a big grin on her face as she ran over tackling the teenager to the ground in a hug making him groan. Followed by two young men, the first being dressed in what looked to be traditional yet modernized green and white attire with long scruffy black hair who asked Yang if they were all okay hugging the brawler, the second being a blonde wearing white and gold armor claiming how worried he and his team were hugging Blake as Weiss walked over. Oscar sat up in a dazed state rubbing his head. "Who's the old lady and little lion?" The excited orange haired huntress asked, pointing to Maria and Snowla. Ruby smiled softly at the blonde huntsman who smiled right back as they walked over to one another and hugged, relief washing over the two of them. But when they broke apart the huntsman's smile morphed into a slight frown as he averted his gaze away from Ruby. "Hey I promised didn't I?" She asked with a reassuring smile. "Yeah...You did." He said, wiping away a tear that was starting to form. "It's good to see you guys." With all of the reuniting out of the way everyone hopped onto a trolley and rode it down the cobblestone streets. The two teams caught up and chatted about how Argus was formed whilst the others were marveling at the all of the new sights, Okami being the most excited out of all of them itching to walk around the new place as he whimpered. "I get your excited buddy but could you stop squirming for a minute? I don't want you to get lost." Snowla said holding the wolf in her arms. Okami barked in understanding and just looked around. Soon the trolley came to a stop and everyone made their way off. "We should probably start looking for a ship." Blake suggested. "So where have you guys been staying?" Oscar asked. "Uhh haha…" The blonde chuckled nervously and was about to answer when a voice cut him off. "There you are." Everyone turned to see a young blonde haired woman with blue eyes waving to them, holding a happy toddler in her arms. "Hey Saph..." The blonde greeted. Ruby gasped in shock and surprise her silver eyes wide as she looked between Jaune and his sister. "I can't believe were meeting your sister!" Everyone was invited in and seated in the living room, Okami going over to the toddler to investigate the little one and gently hugging him with his forelegs whilst Yang and Weiss were squealing and cooing at how adorable the duo were. "So Saphron your the only Arc living here?" Blake asked, the two Arc siblings were going at it, Saph pinching her brother's cheeks and Jaune trying to push his sister off when the front door opened as a young woman with short dark brown hair with and eyes walked in carrying two bags of groceries. "Everyone is this my wife Terra Cotta." Everyone greeted Saph's wife waving or simply saying hello. "Why hello there. Wow quite a party you weren't kidding, hon could I get some help please?" Terra Cotta asked heading for the kitchen with Saph right behind her. "And your sure it's alright that we stay with you?" Weiss asked. "You all risk so much to keep people like use safe it's the least we can do. Especially for such an elite huntsman like yourself although I will say I am surprised you brought students with you. Is that even... legal?" Terra asked curious. "Of course think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me I was a professor, these kids are way better than we were at their age." Qrow reassured only to be cut off by his niece. "Shut up there's food!" Ruby said excitedly before shoving a sandwich in front of Qrow's face.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Everyone watched as Jaune punched the wall in anger leaving a baseball sized dent as he breathed heavily. "Everything we did for nothing!" The young huntsman walked away from the wall as Blake spoke saying how that was not true. "Really? Cause it sure does sound like it to me." The orange haired huntress said in annoyance. "If Salem can't be killed then how are we going to win this?" The black haired huntsman in green asked, leaning against the staircase. Everyone thought for a moment trying to come up with an answer when Oscar tried to lift the defining silence nervously. "Wow...great plan everyone." The blonde said sarcastically. "Look none of this is great we know but we aren't the bad guys here." "Are we sure about that?" The blonde male asked. "What…" Oscar said, confusion laced in his voice. "He's in your head right? Did you already know about this?" The huntsman asked as he quickly walked over to the farmhand. "He didn't know anything." Weiss defended but the blonde refused to listen as he shoved Oscar against the wall roughly. "How much longer can we even trust him? How do we even know if it's really him? What if we've been talking to that liar the entire time was him." The blonde knight asked raising a fist over the very frightened teenager. Oscar flinched shutting his eyes awaiting for the oncoming punch but it never came. Opening his eyes the farm boy saw Snowla standing in front of him, a metallic claw covering her hand that held a firm yet gentle grip on the huntsman's arm. "I get that your upset after learning how we might not be able to beat Salem but do you really think it's fair to take your anger out on a defenseless fourteen year old? I know you blame Ozpin for all of this and that's fine but I will not let you punch my friend for no good reason. I'll give you two choices. One being you take a walk or do whatever you need to cool off or Two which is me dragging you outside by your arm like a naughty kid and knocking some sense into that thick skull of yours. So which will it be?" Snowla asked, her expression was calm yet from her royal purple eyes Jaune got a clear view of a protective mother lion protecting her cub as the pint sized teen released his arm. Jaune glanced over at Oscar for a moment before walking up the steps and slamming one of the bedroom doors behind him loudly. "Is he going to be okay?" Yang asked, concerned for her friend. "I don't know!" Nora said exasperated. "I think what we need is some space and a bit of time to ourselves." Ren said as he and Nora made their way upstairs going after their leader. Ruby went off to find Maria wondering where the old woman had gone as well as ask her a few questions, a few minutes later whilst Weiss, Blake plus Yang made their way upstairs to see how Maria and their leader were doing leaving Oscar and Snowla in the living room alone.

"So ummm you knew Ozpin?" Oscar asked, looking over at the lion faunus. "Yup he's family. My parents met him during the Vytal Festival when they were around Team RWBY's age. My parent's team, Team VRML was going up against Ozpin's team, Team OGIP. After they battled it out both teams got to know each other and once graduation came they all went their different ways. My parents still went on missions up until Mom was pregnant with my older brother Frego, so she choose to become a teacher at Signal Academy while Dad went to be a Professor at Beacon. Imagine his surprise to find Ozpin as the headmaster at one of the four kingdoms schools for huntsmen and huntresses." Oscar patiently listened as Snowla continued explaining, occasionally asking a question or two. "When my brother was born Ozpin was actually one of the first to visit according to Mom and seeing how they were all close friends my Dad asked if he would be Frego's uncle, naturally he agreed and helped take care of him and spoiling him a little. When I came along when Frego was 4 or 5 I think Ozpin became protective like my dad when it came to me liking boys. In other words if any boy was hitting on me or messing with me when Frego and I visited Beacon let's just say my uncle would not hesitate to knock some sense into that person with his cane." Snowla said with a chuckle. "Sounds nice." Oscar said, smiling slightly. "Yeah, and are you feeling any better or do you need Okami's help too?" The lion faunus asked. "Some cuddling couldn't hurt." The lion faunus brought the hyper pup over to the farmhand who gladly held the wolf who was squirming in his arms whining a little. "Sorry about that. Every since we arrived in Argus this crazy boy wanted to explore which is why he doesn't really wanna be held." Snowla explained, sheepishly as the wolf leapt out of the farmhand's arms and ran for the door, pawing at the wooden frame. Oscar chuckled, smiling at Snowla gently ruffling her head much to the shorter girl's annoyance as she playfully attempted to smack his hands away. "How about we go for a walk? Okami clearly wants to see more of Argus and so do I." "That sounds awesome!" Snowla cheered as the pair left the Arc household. They talked as they walked. Oscar recounting how he had left his family farm and met Team RNJR at Haven. Snowla listening with a grin as Okami trotted ahead of them, taking in the new sights and smells. As Snowla was distracted by the town she didn't see Oscar get lost. "Uhh Oscar? Do you know where we are?" The lion faunus asked, looking around didn't see oscar. "Oh this is not good. Where did he go?" She looked around for the teenager but found her furry companion instead. "Thank goodness you're still here buddy. Now we need to find Oscar think you can sniff him out?" The wolf nods and sniffs the ground. Snowla watching as she followed the canine when he perked his head up before taking off down the cobblestone street. Snowla quickly chased after the canine, weaving through the crowds of people until the duo arrived at… a clothes shop? After looking around they saw Oscar emerge from a changing room. Instead of wearing his usual farm clothes the fourteen year old was now wearing an olive coat with shoulder pads and belt both of them a dark shade of red, underneath the coat was a white collared shirt and bandages around his neck. His gloves had a slight u shaped opening with black x patterned wrist straps alongside black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe. "Woah." Snowla said, liking Oscar's new outfit and walking inside the shop with Okami in her arms.  
"Thanks!" Oscar said, smiling from ear to ear. "So you wanna explain why you just up and left me?" Snowla asked.

"Sorry, thought you were behind me." The farmhand replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey it's okay. I kinda wasn't paying much attention either. After you pay for your clothes I wanna show you something."  
"Great!" With that settled the farmhand went back into the changing room and Snowla waited for him, setting the pup down. ' _Hopefully this time Tick Tock won't try to take over like at the farm.'_ The lion faunus thought. "Whatcha need Snowla?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go the beach with me and Okami?"  
"Sure!" Snowla smiled and they got onto one of the trollies and rode it to the seaside.  
"Why'd you wanna go here?" Oscar asked as they stepped off the trolley and made their way down to the shoreline. "Because I wanted to show you something silly." Snowla said with a smile as the three stopped to marvel at the waves gently crashing against the shore. The lion faunus nodded to Okami who let out a happy yip before running in front of the two and sitting down, tail wagging. Oscar tried to wrap his head around why Snowla was up to when she took off her flute from around her neck and extended it to its full length. Remembering what had happened back at the Brunswick Farm the fourteen year old turned his attention over to Okami as she began to play the same song she performed that night on the farm. He watched her for a few moments noticing her tail was acting like a metronome swishing in time with her playing before turning his sights on Okami who was no longer sitting on the sand but in his place was a large orb of light as a pair of black feathered wings protruded from the light as it slowly began to disappear revealing a large beowolf like grimm only it looked more like a real wolf rather than the grimm that stood on two legs. Snowla played the final note before removing her flute away from her lips, smiling at Oscar. "Since you were about to scream your head off like a big chicken the first time I did Ozpin took over that night on the farm. This is really Okami." Snowla explained, returning her flute back to its short state and clipping it back around her neck.

" _ **Nice to see you again Oscar. I didn't mean to scare you that night on the farm and I hope your not still afraid of me now."**_ Okami said softly, lying down on his stomach so the young man could have a better look at the grimm. Oscar shook his head smiling at the large grimm before him. "I'm not afraid of you Okami, well at first yeah because I had never even seen a grimm like you before but now? I'm amazed and curious about you." Snowla smiled at this, relieved that Oscar wasn't freaked out. "How about we head on back to the house? I think everyone else is still looking for us and they'll be hungry I bet." As if on cue the lion faunus' stomach growled loudly. "Looks like there not the only ones huh?" Oscar asked. "Yes…Can we head back now?" "Yeah. Let's head back." " _ **If you'd like I could fly you both back."**_ Okami offered. "No no no no a million times no. Do you want the Atlas military to come raining down on your tail? Not happening mister were walking." Okami gave his master a annoyed pouty look as he returned to his wolf pup form.

 **A/N: Hi everyone I'm sorry that tonight's chapter was a day late :( I haven't been feeling all that great. I managed to catch my brother's head cold -_- So writing has been a challenge. But here's today's chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to give Oscar a chance to shine this chap. Tell me what you all think and I will post the next chapter either on Sunday, Monday or when I don't feel like I'm being hit with a truck and swallowing sand at the same time.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- How to Borrow A Airship**_

Once Oscar, Snowla and Okami arrived back to Saph and Terra Cotta's home after their little adventure the trio walked inside discussing possible dishes for dinner. "How about my aunt's famous chicken casserole? Terra Cotta might have bought all the items needed for it plus it'll feed everyone too." The farm hand offered, as he shut the door behind him. "That sounds really good and if were missing any ingredients I don't mind running out and grabbing them." Snowla said happily, royal purple eyes alight with hunger as her tail swished back and forth. "Looks like were good to go as for ingredients. Let's get cooking." Oscar said with a grin as the duo began preparing dinner. Okami watched the human and faunus cook, the scent of freshly cooked chicken and freshly chopped herbs greeted the canine's nose as his tail wagged like a furry blur. Popping the casserole into the oven Oscar smiling at his and Snowla's handiwork that began to bake. "Now all we have left are the dishes." He said turning away from the stove to find Snowla already washing a few of the dishes standing on her tiptoes. Chuckling at the sight Oscar walked over to help the shorter girl dry and put away the dishes, afterwards the duo walked into the living room to relax, Okami following after the two and making himself comfortable on the couch. An hour later Snowla's lion ears perked up at the sound of voices coming from outside as Oscar got up from the couch and made his way to the door with the lion faunus following after the farm hand, opening the door the pair saw everyone standing outside in the cold. "Oh. We were wondering when you'd get back." Oscar said with a smile. "Welcome back everyone." Snowla added, grinning. "Oscar! Snowla!" Everyone cheered, causing the youngsters to look at everyone else with confusion followed by being tackled in a huge group hug by the young huntsmen and huntresses whilst the adults all watched smiling. Ruby helped the pair to their feet laughing as they groaned in pain. "You both had us worried sick." Weiss said worriedly. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked. "What are wearing?" Nora asked looking Oscar up and down curiously, as the young man rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Is something cooking?" Terra Cotta asked, a savory aroma entering the living room. "We thought you all could use a good hot meal after looking for us apparently." Oscar explained. "It's my fault we were all out there in the first place. Oscar I am so sorry for earlier. It was way way out of line and what I said-" Jaune began though the farmhand cut him off. "No it's okay. These past few days I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be...me but I do know that I want to do everything I can with whatever time I have left." Oscar replied. "Good. This team isn't the same without you Oscar." Jaune said with a smile when the smoke alarm began to go off. "The casserole!" Oscar and Snowla cried out. "Were on it chefs." Saph said as she and her wife went into the kitchen to save their dinner. "Your combat gear looks good." Ruby said causing Oscar to smile at the red huntress. When she noticed her uncle was heading upstairs. "Where are you going now?" She asked. "I don't wanna get in the way of your celebration." He answered. "You've been gone all day, just sit with us." Qrow sighed. "Look Ruby I'm glad you kids worked out whatever all that was but the fact is were not a single step closer to Atlas." "Actually… I think I have an Idea. But its sort of a no going back kind of idea." Jaune explained. "Well let's hear it." Ruby said. "With Cordo on watch only Atlas airships have the clearance needed for zolotas. So.. we steal an Atlas airship." The blonde huntsman said with a sheepish yet awkward smile causing Saph and Terra Cotta's son Adrian to giggle. "That's not just breaking the law, that's definitely worse." Weiss said, not exactly loving the plan. "How are we even get onto the airfield?" Yang asked. "That… part I haven't quiet figured out yet. But I-"

"Okay stop just stop. Look if this thing goes south it's not something we can just fight out way out of. This is the Atlas Military were talking about. For your sake just drop this full thing." Qrow said, knowing full well the risk of this hare brained plan Jaune came up with. "I want to hear him out." Ruby said definitely. "Ruby-" Qrow began but his niece beat him to the punch. "I want to hear him out! I know your trying to protect us, that your scared we can't do this but right now I don't really care what you think! Just because you don't have an idea doesn't mean were out of options. Oz hasn't been here to tell us what to do but we still managed to get this far without him. We've been in bad situations before and we didn't need an adult to come save us or tell us what to do. We just did it our way. And I say we do it our way. And if you think you can keep up with us kids we'd be happy to have you." Ruby said as Maria started to chuckle. "Looks like you didn't give her enough credit either." Qrow looked over from the old woman to his niece, seeing the determination in her silver eyes.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Seagulls cried overhead of the Atlas airfield as Weiss followed Cordo to one of the various Airships pulling along a large suitcase, Saph holding Adrian in one arm and holding Snowla's hand in the other as two Atlas guards walked behind them. "I was relieved the hear that you came to your senses Miss Schnee. Many of us were devastated when we heard you'd be attending... Beacon Academy. Knowing that you'll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart." Cordo said with a relieved smile. "It was time to get my act together and return to my roots." Weiss replied. "Oh I can't wait to see you follow in your sister's footsteps." "Absolutely." Weiss said with a cringing smile. "I'm sending two of my best guards to personally escort you. Make sure General Ironwood hears that part." Cordo said with a chuckle. "Allow me to assist you with your bag." One of the guards offered, picking up the suitcase from behind. "My what a heavy bag." The guard commented. "Oh that's alright." Weiss said trying to pull her bag away from the guard. "Allow me to assist as well." The second guard said joining the first guard as the three began playing tug of war with the suitcase, something Cordo and Saph noticed. "Just like we practiced you two." Saph said, Adrian and Snowla both nodded before the pair began crying rather loudly. "Oh no. Look at that these two are just going to miss you so much. You should hurry on out of here." Saph said as the guards noticed the crying children and went over to console them, performing various silly gestures giving Weiss the chance to board the airship. "That was too close." She said. "Is everything okay?" Ruby's voice emitted from Weiss's earpiece. "Calling me heavy. It's all muscle!" Maria said from within Weiss's suitcase causing it to rattle slightly. "Were on board." "Alright we'll all watch our scrolls, the second Weiss is out of the com towers range, that will mean she's out of the radar's range too." Ruby said to the other members as they stood on dirt beaten path along a seaside cliff. Meanwhile Yang and Blake made their way to the communications tower, Terra Cotta giving the pair some instructions on what to do so the city wouldn't lose communication. "You sure I shouldn't come with?" Yang asked as Blake began walking to the tower. "More intruders means were more likely to get caught, besides stealth isn't exactly your…" The cat faunus looked over to the blonde brawler who had a slightly annoyed look on her face as she crossed her arms. "I mean your great and I'll hurry back." Blake said nervously. Yang smiled at this. "Go on. I'll be waiting for ya." Blake smiled and made her way to the tower.

"Yes! It's all going according to plan!" Jaune cheered, when he saw Nora and Ren were looking his way. "Uh I mean Rodger." Jaune said into his earpiece which Nora and Ren chuckled at. Oscar saw Ruby looking rather worried, her gaze set on her uncle Qrow. "Hey this is gonna work." He said encouragingly. "Yeah...your right." The red huntress said.  
Weiss sat atop a metallic bench watching her scroll as the bars began shifting from white to gray before getting out of her seat and heading for the cockpit and proceeded to beat the two guards single handedly and boot them out of the airship with a single parachute. "THIS PARACHUTE WON'T EXCUSE YOU OF YOUR TREACHERY!" One of the guards shouted as the black glyph around them swiftly disappeared causing him to cling onto his partner for dear life. Weiss sighed as the doors shut close as she returned to the cockpit alongside Maria. "And your sure you know how to fly this?" The heiress asked, somewhat skeptical of the old woman given her lack of sight. "Missy I was the Grimm Reaper. What part of best huntress of her generation don't you understand?" Maria asked. "Right but your eyes." Maria just laughed as she plugged into the airship. "You were saying?" She asked. "That you said your eyes were in need of repairs." Weiss argued only to be hushed by the old woman. "That was ages ago." She chuckled. Piloting the Airships whilst the others watched from the ground below, making sure Weiss was out of range. "Alright guys this is it." Ruby said as they went into the next phase of their plan. Cordo watched as the other Atlas guards kept an eye on the radar when one spoke up. "Ma'am there appears to be something on radar." Cordo walked over to the guard. "And who would be so foolish enough to enter out airspace unannounced?" The elderly woman asked. "It's us apparently Ma'am." The guard replied. "Airship 51 this is Argus base we see you've circled back what's your status over?" "Why can they see us?" Weiss asked. "Somebody dropped the ball. Don't worry I've worked with Atlas forces before I know there jargon." Maria said picking up the receiver. " Argus base this is Airship 51 thought we were going to scrub due to FOD but were back up across the board over." "Airship 51 return to base immediately or you will be seen as hostile over." "I thought you said you know there jargon!" Weiss said. "The jargon was fine but our pilots aren't elderly women." "Well they got me there. My mind really is going. Why would you kids let me fly this thing?" "Calavera! You and those insolent children are up to something aren't you?" Cordo's voice could now be heard. "You thought you could undermine MY authority? If you don't return my ship this Instant! I will make an example out of you. I will show you the true might of Atlas!" The sound of something crunchy being chewed was now heard over the intercoms. "You hear that Cordo?" Maria asked as she continued chewing on cashew nuts. "That's the sound of me not caring!" Maria laughed. "Ruby were in trouble up here. Cordo is on to us and Maria isn't helping! Why is the radar still up?" "We don't know. Blake isn't responding." Ruby answered, worry lacing her words. "What do we do?" Oscar asked. "Keep this ship in one piece." Yang said as she rode off for the tower. "Maybe we should fly over to help Yang and Blake first?" Nora offered. "Damn it! Cordo's gonna scramble her fighters. We've got maybe 90 seconds before there in the air and all over Weiss and Maria, This is all my fault." Qrow said dejectedly. "What are you talking about? Your semblance?" Jaune asked. "Every choice up until now has led me here and I dragged you all down with me. Oz, myself and the others. Were responsible for the mess the world is in right now. I shouldn't have come at all. Shouldn't have let any of you come. What was I thinking?!" Qrow asked. "Were all in this together. And were all going to do the best we can, that's all anyone can do. And I know its what you have always aimed for. We would have come wheter or not you let us So stop talking like were your responsibility because were not. But we can still use Qrow Branwen on our side." Qrow was silent for a moment letting his niece's words sink in before laughing. "How'd you grow up so fast?" "I had good role models to teach me." "Guys? She's not sending out fighters." Weiss said over her earpiece. Everyone turned back to Argus and the Atlas airfield to see the a large mechadroid leaving the two small mountains that resided on the airfield. "Clearly the people have forgotten they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Altas!" Cordo's voice echoed from the mech as it raised its arm cannon into the air. "Consider this a reminder!" Cordo said as she fired off a large blast of lightning dust at the airship.

 **A/N: Hi everyone I have for all of you the next chapter for Lioness of Lore. And good news I'm feeling a bit better now! ^_^ Still sick though but not as bad. I was still stuck on tonight's chapter but I pulled through. I hope you all enjoy it. And Please review it makes me happy to know you all like my story and motivates me to keep going. See you all in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- Doing it Our Way!**_

The large blast of lightning made its way towards the airship with the intent on knocking the metallic bird out of the sky but the attack never came as a large black blur clawed the ball of yellow as though it was a balloon. "What in blue blazes!" Cordo shouted in shock as the blur came right into Cordo's sight before flying down to Ruby and the others letting out a hearty roar as it landed beside Ruby and the others. "Nice of you to join in." Ruby teased as Snowla slide down the large grimm's back, her claw gauntlets ready and raring to go. "Looks like we made it right on time. So what's the plan?" The lion faunus asked. "We need to keep Cordo off Weiss and Maria." Jaune explained. "You guys seriously want to fight this thing?" Weiss said from her ear piece. "We've fought giant monsters before. And this is just a tiny old lady… With one very big robot." Ruby said, glancing over at the large mechanical marvel of tech. "You little spider roaches thought you could creep your way into Atlas? Well see how your resolve holds up against the might of Atlas." Cordo said, as the robot's left arm's upper hatch opened revealing several missile though she only fired one at the airship only for it to explode instead of hitting its target. Looking over at the cliffside pathway Cordro saw Ruby had stopped the attack with Crescent Rose causing the elderly woman to growl in frustration. "So be it then!" The robot's arm cannon whirled to life as it began charging a large blast of ice dust ammunition. "Dive! Quick!" The heiress said getting out of her seat, Maria nodded pilotting the airship so it was low to the ground, and opening the side doors letting the white haired huntress off as she quickly formed a wall of stone with Myrtenaster stopping the incoming ice blast. Cordo watched from her position in the sea wanting to see if her attack had worked, waiting for the cloud of mist to disappear. Everyone else who had shielded themselves slowly lowered their arms to see what Weiss had done. "That was too close." Oscar said. "Agreed." Snowla chimed in. "We need to figure out how to stop Cordovin and protect the airship until we do." Ruby instructed. "Then let's give her some more targets to focus on." Jaune said. "You mean us don't you?" Nora asked in a deadpan tone. "Look at this thing. It's not made for small enemies, it's probably meant for larger grimm from deeper waters. We can turn our size into an advantage, we just need to be smart about it." The blonde knight said looking over to Ruby.

"Maria can you keep the ship out of harm's way?" The red huntress asked, pressing a hand onto her earpiece. "They can take away my drivers license but I won't let them take away this ship." Maria said confidently. "Very reassuring." Ren said, feeling slightly unsure about this. "I'd be more useful if I go with her. From up high I can spot a weakness." Oscar offered. "He's not the only one who can get a bird's eye view." Qrow added. "You said you need me on the ground?" Weiss asked looking over to her teammate and leader. "Well...not exactly." Ruby said with a sheepish smile. Cordro saw that her blast of ice dust had hit but her brown eyes widened in surprise as Jaune, Nora and Ren ran down the left side of the pathway whilst the airship quickly took off from the right side of the wall of ice and a red blur flew upwards from the middle of the ice. The red rose petal's disappearing and revealing Ruby who quickly shot a bullet at the viewing visor of the robot causing it to crack, Cordovin growled sending out five missiles at once all of them aiming from Ruby. But the huntress used her semblance easily maneuvering the incoming missiles before spinning around as she fell to towards the water which quickly froze into a ramp thanks to Weiss, as the duo leapt from the large portions of ice towards the robot. Nora helping out by firing several grenades at the robot's arm causing Cordo's attention to turn to her and the guys as they ran down the dirt road weapons in hand. "And you said it wasn't beach season." Nora teased as the three hid behind a few large rocks before the pink bomber fired off more rounds only for them to be blocked by the robot's shield. "Surely you know Atlas was the father of hard ight dust or do other kingdoms just lack proper education!" Cordovin mocked as she charged the arm blaster a third time this time with earth dust and blasting the three teammates causing them to flee. "Cordro just activated shield." Jaune said from his earpiece. "I saw that we need to find whatever's powering the shields." Oscar said, watching the fight from above. "You know in video games the bosses weak spot is usually in the back." Ruby offered. "Ruby! This is so not a game!" Weiss scolded as a black crow flew towards the robot going through a cloud as Qrow shifted from his bird form to human turning his large sword to his scythe and diving for the back of the robot hitting it quite hard. "Until the shields are down we'll need to get up close and personal with this thing." He said shifting his weapon into its gun form and began shooting at the back of the robot, when he noticed a large shadow descending on him. Qrow saw the large hand and quickly took off reverting to his bird form. Oscar watching from the airship as the robot's arm spinning as a new load of missiles got into place.

"Wait thats it when she- Oh no. RUBY MOVE!" He shouted, but the farmhand was too late as an explosion was made in the water, but as the water began falling a white and blue queen lancer grimm flew out, Ruby and Weiss riding atop its back. Ruby quickly leapt off the insects back and spun around, crescent rose in scythe mode as she slashed the robots thick armor. Cordovin grit her teeth as she backed up into the seaside cliff in a attempt to shake the red huntress off. "Go for it now!" Jaune said as he and his teammates charged the robot, Ren scaling up its arm, whilst Jaune and Nora attacked its legs causing it to stand upright again. Ruby waved to Cordovin as the older woman told the cocky huntress in training to get off of her as a large hand attempted to grab her making the red huntress quickly get out of the way as she fell towards the water screaming, when Weiss swooped in and caught her leader. "What if I hadn't caught you?" Weiss asked. "I knew you would." Ruby said with a toothy smile causing the heiress to roll her eyes. Meanwhile Ren was scaling the back of the robot when he spotted the back panel, using the blade of Stormflower he pried the panel off but fell in the process only to be caught by Qrow. "Nice find." The scythe wielder said as he and Ren began bombarding the generators with bullets easily taking out the shields. "No no no no no!" Cordo shouted, when she saw more pink grenades hitting against the robot. "You get back here with my man!" Nora shouted as she continued firing. With the shields taken care of Qrow and Ren's ride who happened to be Snowla and Okami flew over. "Hop on!" The pint sized lion shouted, the two older males nodded jumping onto the large grimm's back a Cordro turned her attention to Nora and Jaune. "I've had enough of you ingrates!" She said backhanding Jaune and Nora making the huntsman and huntress go flying, slamming into a large rock. As they struggled to get up Cordo took this as a chance to blast them with her arm cannon. "No!" Ren shouted, when Snowla noticed that the arm cannon was not being aimed at Jaune and Nora but at Okami. The large grimm tried to get out of the way but the blast of air dust sent the group flying as Qrow, Weiss, Ren and Okami landed on the dirt pathway whilst Ruby and Snowla began falling toward the ocean. The red huntress quickly used her scythe to slow down to a halt clinging to her weapon, Snowla's gauntlets clawing and scratching at the cliffside as she slid down slightly closer to the water. "This is what happens when you think you know better than whose rightfully in charge." Cordro said. "We have to do something." Oscar said running over to the cockpit of the airship. Maria thought for a moment before turning the airship around just as Cordrovin loaded another round of dust when Maria fired a missile of her own at the robot, only for it to be caught. Cordo spun around growling Maria's last name as she threw the missile at the airship causing a good sized explosion as the airship flew out of the smoke. "You just couldn't keep this rivalry between us could you Calivera you just had to rope in children to fail alongside you." Cordro said as Ruby and Snowla clung to the cliffside for dear life before they began climbing upwards until they were out of harm's way. "Ruby can you hear me? Are you guys okay?" Oscar asked worriedly. "Are we okay?" Ruby asked as she watched the airship dodged another attack from Cordo's robot. "I know we were supposed to stay low but listen I think I finally found a weakness." "Well were all ears." Nora said as she supported Jaune as they walked over to the others. "Guys!" Ren said relieved his teammates were alright as he ran over to help them. "The cylinder in Cordro's cannon locks in a giant dust cartridge every time she changes attack styles." Oscar explained. "We noticed." Weiss said. "Yeah but her missile launcher doesn't lock in it pops out. Without her shield one well placed attack can detonate the missiles while there in the launchers." The farm hand said. "That'll destroy the cannon. Oscar that's brilliant." Jaune said with a smile. "But can you make a shot like that?" Nora asked. "We only have one chance before she catches on to what were doing. I'd have to be practically staring down the barrel of the cannon." Ruby said. "Well I have a way to guarantee that." Marai said over the intercoms as she flew low to the ground and opening the side doors, Ruby running over and hopping aboard much to her uncle's worry as the airship took off again. Heading straight for the large robot as it armed itself again with missiles. "Are you two crazy?!" Oscar asked. "Sometimes the best approaches is the most direct." Maria said as Ruby aimed for the robots missile launcher, something Cordo noticed. Ruby fired her bullet but the attack missed as the projectile bounced off the launcher as it began returning to its usual position.

"You thought you could fool me!" Cordro asked as she prepared to fire a large blast of lighting dust. "Pull up!" Oscar shouted, as the airship began ascending, though it got caught in the crossfire as lighting surged through the airship, affecting maria's eyes. "Agh my eyes! Take control!" Maria said, turning to Oscar who nervously took control of the airship as he attempted to land it, claiming they were going to crash. While those on the ground watched as the airship crashed into the thick forest, Qrow quickly turning into a crow and flying after them. "W-Were still in one piece." Oscar said relieved as Ruby stumbled out of the airship falling to her hands and knees as Cordo laughed. "Very clever but even the smartest apes cant compete the intellect of man." Ruby managed to get to her fet as Maria tried to get her eyes to work. As the huntress in red began walking ver to the large robot a hand stopped her. "Ruby stop." She turned to her uncle, silver eyes filled with determination as she stared her uncle down. "I need you to trust me on this." Qrow sighed as he let her go. "Surrender for your crimes and accept your punishment." Cordro said pointing a finger at the huntress. "No!" Ruby said rebelliously as she planted Crescent Rose in the soft soil. "Were going to Atlas, bigger people have tried to stop us and failed. But were supposed to be on the same side. We supposed to use our powers to protect people but you just used your power to look down on everyone. We didn't wanted to steal from you but you gave us no other choice. Now I'm giving you one last chance to stand down and hear us out." Ruby stared at Cordo as the older woman thought for a moment. "I've heard enough." Arming the dust cannon, ruby growled softly as everyone else ran towards Ruby but the red huntress simply used her semblance, flying into the cannon barrel much to everyone's shock. "Is she nuts?!" Nora asked. "The missile launcher springs out but the raw dust gets locked in!" Jaune said, seeing what Ruby was planning to do. Positioning herself and her weapon Ruby took a deep breath and released it as she she fired a bullet at the raw dust, using the throwback to get out of the cannon right on time as Ice, lighting and earth dusts meddled together and formed a thick coating over the arm cannon. Ruby having taken the full force of this attack began falling out of the sky her aura flickering, Weiss quickly made several black glyphs to slow the huntress's speed as her uncle caught her. Qrow called his niece's name praying she was alright when she opened her eyes. "Told ya." She said with a weary smile as Maria's eyes finally returned to working order as the airship began to hover. "Oh don't tell me I missed it." She said with a light groan. Cordro screamed out, raging over the fact that a group of children had beaten her claiming they'd never get to Atlas before calling for the rest of her forces to her location. When one of her soldiers began reporting how they were trying to reach the commander, explaining how Argus was in danger, a large black sea grimm making its way to the seaside city. Several airships flew overhead battling it out with a pride of manticore grimm as the sea grimm leading this fight dove under the waves. "All units be advised the leviathan has submerged but is still on approach. Preparing Hard light shields over." One of the soldiers radioed. "Were getting slammed by hostiles out here. Where is Cordovin." Another soldier radioed. "This is your fault. Do you hear me? Your fault!" Cordo said as she shook the robot's free hand. "Ruby!" A voice called as everyone turned to see yang and Blake running out of the forest toward them. "Yang! Blake! Are you okay?" The leader asked.

"What happened?" Blake asked as the leviathan roared. "Was that a giant grimm?" Yang asked. "Yes. And we just ruined the only thing capable of stopping it." Weiss said grimly. The airship took to the skies, everyone on board save for Okami who was flying beside the airship leaving Cordovin behind as she screamed in frustration and anger. "I'm so sorry… If I had just managed to take out the tower none of this would be happening." Blake said apologetically. "Don't be. None of this is on you." Yang said taking the cat faunus' hands into her own. "But-" Blake said about to argue only for the red clad huntress to cut her off. "Your safe and that's all that matters." Ruby said, smiling reassuringly as Blake hugged their team's leader. "I suppose I have to be the bad guy and ruin this tender moment but getting the lamp to Atlas is still our top priority. And right now we have the perfect chance to head straight there. We might not get another opportunity like this again." Maria said. "Oh heck no. We are not leaving when grimm are attacking innocent lives." Snowla said, her arms crossed. "It's like you said, a huntress is supposed to protect others til the bitter end." Blake added. Maria turned toward the others and smiled. "We need to head for the Leviathan. Jaune, can you and Ren be ready to mask our ship?" Ruby asked. "I think we can manage." Ren said. "Got a few ideas?" Jaune asked. "I have one." Ruby said confidently. "Eyes up everyone, its back." Qrow said. The leviathan broke through the water's surface standing on its hind legs roaring. Everyone within Argus watched on in horror as the massive grimm made its way to the city. Atlas shield poles began surfacing from the ocean creating a barrier to hold the grimm at bay. With the leviathan stopped several airships began bombarding the beast with missiles and other firearms making it more upset as it charged a breath attack, opening its large maw and releasing a thick flame of fire, hitting the first set of shields directly. "It torched right through." Oscar said with disbelief. One of the soldiers ordered the others to begin evacuation protocol when Ruby leapt onto the airship's radio explain how she and her team could take the grimm down a peg making it weak enough for the Atlas military to attack. "We can?" Jaune asked feeling somewhat unsure of all this. "I can." Ruby said confidently. "Ruby? When I said trial by fire…" Maria started only for the silver eyed young woman to cut her off. "I did it at Beacon and at the farm." "Do you really think you can do it now?" Weiss asked. "I don't have much of a choice." Ruby said as a soldier told the huntress that their airship was hostile and wouldn't get any support. "Fine we'll do it alone if we have to. We can hit it when it gets to the next barrier shield. Alright Ren your up." She said. Ren nodded activating his semblance to mask the ship with Jaune lending a hand and boosting his teammate's aura. But just as the group's airship was right upon the leviathan, the beast unleashed its breath attack causing Maria to have to pull up and out of the way. Ren and Jaune falling to their knees exhausted.

"It's on the move again. We need to stop it." Blake said. "What do we do?" Yang asked. Ruby looked to Weiss, a plan already taking form. Soon Yang, Nora and Snowla were attacking the large grimm trying to get its attention focused on them and not the city. "Is it working?" Blake asked. "Unfortunately yes. Now hang on." Maria said as the leviathan tried to swipe its fin at the airship and failing to land a hit. Weiss focussing on summoning another queen lancer kneeled in the center of the ship, a large glyph surrounding her as Ruby rode atop the white grimm towards the leviathan, preparing herself on using her silver eyes. She began thinking back to those she cared about. Her father and older sister, her teammates, Penny, Team JNPR and Pyrrha though her mind began to wander to the darker times of her school days at Beacon, how the school fell and how yang lost her arm, Cinder kills Pyrrha right in front of her, Penny dying in Vytal Festival. Cracking her eyes open Ruby saw the Leviathan towering over her as it lunged toward her with the intent of possibly eating her. "JINN!" She called shielding her face. The world around Ruby began to slow down to a halt as the huntress sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I don't have a question for you. I just...needed a little more time." She said turning to face the genie who did not look pleased. "I know. And while you don't seek knowledge just this once I shall give it freely. And I won't let you use me without a question again." Jinn said giving the huntress a stern glare that morphed into a smile. "Even if this was quite clever." Ruby thanked the genie as she closed her eyes again. Thinking back to all of the happier times, as time began to slowly return to normal around her. Images of Blake, yang, weiss, the school dance, Team JNPR's fight during the Vytal Festival, her uncle qrow, Oscar, Maria, Snowla and her mother flashed before her as she opened her eyes again this time a pure white light shining from them as the leviathan was engulfed turning into stone. Ruby blinked a bit to clear her slightly blurred vision and quietly gasped at the sight of the now stone grimm standing before her, when Ruby turned to Argus hearing the citizens cheers a new sound cut through the moment like a sword. Stone Cracking. Facing the grimm again Ruby gasped seeing the beast's head was free! "No…" Suddenly Cordovin's voice was heard as the old woman said she'd take it from here. Everyone watched as the large robot charged the leviathan, it's undamaged hand turning into a bronze drill head. Stabbing the drill into the grimm's side make it roar out in pain before disappearing as blackened smoke and ash. Ruby thanked and apologized to the Atlas commander who stood within the robot its visor up. "The Atlas military can handle the stragglers." Ruby looked at the elder slightly confused. "I'm saying that I don't think anyone would notice if one more ship went missing in my… lengthy report." Cordro said with a smile as she piloted the robot toward the remaining grimm. Later that night the airship flew through the thick sea of clouds, Maria commenting on how they had just enough fuel to make it to Atlas, Qrow chiming in on how his niece did great today and advising her not to give him heart attacks like that again. Ruby smiled at this and hugged her uncle. Everyone else sat on the floor smiling over at the red huntress. "Hey what's with the staring? Stop it." Ruby said but everyone continued to stare at her. "You just petrified a Leviathan. After diving into the barrel of a cannon." Ren said, impressed. "Oh come on don't act like you all haven't done anything that crazy before." Ruby said with a sheepish laugh before pointing to Oscar. "I mean Oscar here made a successful crash landing. He's a fourteen year old farm hand!" Ruby said hoping to get the attention put on Oscar rather than her. "That was pretty impressive." Jaune said. "We'd have been stranded without you." Blake added.

"Thanks but I've been meaning to tell you guys. I didn't land the ship all on my own. Ozpin helped me to stay calm and told me how to land it." He explained. "Ozpin took control?" Nora asked. "No no he guided me and then he was gone again." "Does that mean he was just watching us the entire time?" Yang asked. "I don't know but at least he was looking out for us." "Hey if you kids have never seen Atlas in person before you so don't wanna miss this." Qrow said. Everyone went over to the cockpit and looked out of the window to see the large kingdom of Atlas. When Snowla backed up from the amazing view after her lion ears perked up to the sound of her scroll ringing, grabbing her scroll from her pocket she saw the caller ID. Her brother. ' _Oh I have a tone of explaining to do...'_

 **A/N: Hey Everyone it's Lopunnygal here with the final chapter of Lioness of Lore! :D**

 **Lucario Terias: *Sneaking up behind her***

 **Lopunnygal: Thank you all so much for reading my first completed story on I am so happy ^^**

 **LT: *Tackle hugs her from behind* Guess who's Backkkk~**

 **Lopunnygal: Owwwww… Pain…**

 **LT: I did not hurt u I'm hugging. *Pouts***

 **Lopunnygal: Thank you all so much for sticking around. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it. Please keep an eye out for my other stories. Thank you all again and I hope to see you all soon.**

.


End file.
